Guardian Force
by djthemarvelkid
Summary: What happens when the smartes kid in the world. Discovers an alien plot to destroy his planet. Well he fights. This is a story about passion, heartbreak, love and death. Sci-fi, horror and drama. Recipe for awesomeness
1. Slightly Bruised and Broken

Amidst the grey, dreary cloud cover and the constant downpour of heavy rain out of place in the usually dry and arid southern California suburbs of San Diego. The clouds unsettling weeping has been nonstop for days as if the world is being showered with sadness and sorrow. Though the face paced busy city continues as normal, they sleep and live unaware of the previous storms that took the souls from their children, nor are they aware of coming monstrous disasters that await their world. Disasters that only take and take each time it returns it steals a small piece of their soul along with their sanity. The children force themselves to continue no matter how hard it is the keep pushing searching for a light while blinded by the dark.

As the eye of the storm opens letting out the illuminating light of hope a single teenager not older than the age of 16 blankly walks along the path to his life sucking high school. His eyes half closed and filled with despair and darkness from the horrors that he has fallen victim to. It's he possesses zero motivation for anything and everything in a world recently saved but devoid of anything left to fight for.

A small splash of a puddle to his right ripples through the crisp early morning sky, while a warm comforting hand rest on his weighed down shoulders.

"Hey come on D.J. what did we talk about; you can't just keep moping around like this. It's been almost a year since we beat the Gors there is nothing to worry about we can finally live your lives again, all of us." Chris exclaims.

Chris Witry he has a gift very few people possess, the ability to make any situation no matter how disastrous seem not so bad. His voice carries a melodic hum, one so peaceful and tranquil those who listen to it become mesmerized completely captivated. Paired with a smile and charm that reassures you and comforts your restlessness and doubts in the darkest hours. A true natural born leader, if there is no light in the pitch blackness of the night, he will find it no matter the cost in order to see joy grace the faces of his beloved friends.

He and DJ share a special bond, Chris serves as more than a friend. To DJ his a respected mentor and consult. The two share a telepathic bond, linking their two brains with that bond each one is able to communicate between one another, access to one's complete memories and emotions, every magnificent triumph, every desperate failure, and every gut wrenching heartache. The two have grown very fond of the other over the past several years, even consider the other as a brother, each willing to lay down their life for each other.

With a the touch of Chris' hand the bleak lazy eyed expression is quickly replaced by a bright shining smile.

"I thought i told you to stop using your powers to make me feel things." DJ angrily shrugs of Chris' grip and lets out a sigh.

"Hey its starting to work better on you now. You gotta look on the bright side sometimes besides its the first day of highschool what could possibly go...wrong." As the two boys turn the corner their eyes immediately fall on an active crime scene outside of a old busted ATM machine, covered in blood spatter. Violent streaks of crimson red seep out on the wet pavement slowing being washed by the rain.

A crowd has amassed over the corpse of a young woman clenching her bright yellow handbag, all the bystanders horrified by the gruesome homicide, but to intrigued to look away while police officers investigate the scene.

Ever curious are our young heroes narrowed eyed approaching the site of this mornings savage slaying. Only just a few feet from the petrified corpse their movement comes to an abrupt halt. Their eyes widen with fear and hearts filled with disgust, rage, hate, vengeance and about every other emotion possible for one human to experience as memories flood back into their mind.

"Her head was exploded...from the inside." DJ faintly lets out to his friend still frozen in fear, scared to death.

"There's only one weapon that do such a thing. We have to go and get the others." Chris hastily darts away with a expression of pure determination on his face.

"Right. Let's hurry." With that Chris darts back around the corner. He then returns to drag DJ back towards the alley. "Come on let's go."

"Hey stop pulling this is a new shit you jackass. Unlike you I'm not so eager call everyone back up out the blue. I don't think any of us are ready to jump back into this cluster fuck we got ourselvves into!" With a push from the legs both teens shoot straight up towards the sky and fly of into the distance. Meanwhile the loud roar of an engine blitzes through the crime scene while a sky blue sports car streaks through the havoc.

"What an asshole." DJ whispers to himself.

Meanwhile in the dark depths of the outer rim of our solar system an enormous starcraft looms in the emptiness of space. Dressed in a dark metallic color with bright purple. In the middle of ship sits a rotating orb made of pulsing purple energy. Large sparks erupt from the sphere sporadically into dancing arcs of light bright and beautiful, warped by the hands of something so evil, dark, repulsive and grotesque.

Inside the main ship a door opens and a tall figure cloaked in white and purple armor enters the deck."Admiral, we have just entered space sector 2814." The figures says

"Finally." A pale purple figure says. It grins thus showing his fangs protruding from his lower mouth. Then crosses its hand and places them under his chin. It turns to face to a gigantic pane of glass for viewing the never-ending

"Assholes, each and everyone of them!" DJ exclaims.

Our two young heroes restlessly pace back and forth amidst the cluttered unorganized mess of a workplace these two call a laboratory, the room is pact with seemingly random blueprints, scientific instruments, old pizza boxes and overstuffed waste baskets all sprawled across the tightly packed room with 2 adjacent wooden desk shoved in the back corner.

"Get this Tanner is off fighting in a stupid war!"

"Another one? Didn't his people just lose one?"

"I thought they ended it by treaty?" DJ briefly ceases is madness to flash a puzzled look coupled by a shrug directed towards Chris.

"Magnus is off galavanting around Europe, again. Jade and Ed are off to Tibet."

"What's even worst Maya and Jadin won't even return our calls! Its like they don't even care anymore!" DJ continues his frazzled and flustered craze. His anxiety only fueling the raging fire this morning's slaying ignited.

Chris on the other hand, sits in his desk chair completely calm and collected as its very unusual to see him in a maniacal panic such as DJ so often frenetic and wide eyed shaking with anxiety.

"Come on we're gonna be late."

"Forget school what are we gonna do about the damn invasion with only the two of us!"

"We will do what we always to keep on fighting, even if we're the last two men standing. If we don't then who will." His voice strong and proud he takes a look back at his best friend with a comforting grin. "Besides we have to keep up appearances, don't want to give anyway our identities we've worked so hard to protect." With that said the DJ begrudgingly leaves his lab.

The ear rattling of the morning bell sounds throughout the large red brick building. Students hastily file into classrooms restless coming off the high of the static summer unwilling to now settle in to the stagnant school life awaiting them for the next nine months. DJ and Chris sit in adjacent desk, sleepy eyed through a long winded lecture from their home room teacher, while DJ anxiously rattles his brain conjuring methods of opposing the oncoming Gor invasion.

Chris narrowed eyes glare over to his left, "Hey stop stressing out your making me stress out. All those ideas constantly going through your head, you know I can't keep up with you." without moving their mouths the two boys continue their conversation from earlier.

"But even is just the two of us we would need a miracle to stop an entire ship by ourselves. We could amplify our power source, but that would most likely shorten our life even more or just flat out kill us." Once again the DJ begins his fast paced ramblings, much to Chris' dismay.

"Hey you two, you guys homo or what? You've been making faces at each other for the past five minutes just fuck already." A boy sitting behind DJ interrupts while boasting a cocky grin. "I mean I don't got nothing against gay people but it's kinda distracting." He continues.

"Hey shut up you losers some of us are actually trying to learn something." A latina girl condescendingly lets out.

"Fuck off Nicia." Typical of Ethan to shrug off anything that remotely bothers him or threatens his overzealous bravado. He sits with a half cocked grin seemingly without a care in the world, "An insignificant complete and total jackass" as Nicia often describes him.

"Eat a dick Ethan, oh wait I forgot that's already your day job you insignificant clown." Nicia Haro, her personality overflowing with rudeness and anger. So quick to enter a shouting match. Her ability to be hot tempered and precisely focused, make for a dangerous combination ready to erupt at any moment. But behind her rough girl persona she's a fragile little girl with eyes filled with pain and tragedy just like the heartbreak that haunts DJ's every moment of his life.

"What a bitch." Ethan lets out with a sign. "Brittany how can you always be around doom and gloom over here, you should spend more time hanging around me." The boy smirks as he leans back and places his hands behind his head.

"Oh your gonna hang alright."

A small voice starts up behind Ethan. "Oh she's not that bad, she can be really sweet when you get to know her."

"Yeah Nicia sweet" he briefly begins to laugh, " Only when Hell freezes over."

"Ah, jeez."

"What are you even doing here DJ shouldn't you already have like three PHDs by now, cause you're so smart and all." Nicia inquires with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just here to have the typical high school experience. Live a normal teenage life." He lies. He has a rare freedom a minute amount of people possess, an ability to go off and engage in whatever peaks his he doesn't need school with his photographic memory and government contracts developing weapons and mechanism for the military, he has more than the means to live his life however he choose some . The only reason he returned to traditional schooling because Chris said it would give "a sense of normalcy". Something he's been longing for over the past two years.

"That's a shit thing to do. High school is the armpit of America."

"Guess that makes your mouth the asshole, because all I hear is shit coming from it."Ethan chimes in and laughs at his own joke and begins munching on an apple obnoxiously.

"Eh, school's not that bad."

"Yeah what Chris said, school's not all bad."

"But one thing we can all agree on is fuck this guy and his apple." DJ adds in as the others surrounding him nod in agreement.

Suddenly the heavy wooden door opens and enters a fair skinned brunette with dazzling blue green eyes. DJ looks on wide eyed, completely mesmerized by her beauty as she walks across to the teachers desk.

"Hey TJ your boner is showing, keep it in your pants. It's just plain old Makenna." Ethan snidely remarks.

"It's DJ you asshole." He replies. "It's not just plain old Makenna, nothing is plain about her." he thinks to himself still following her movement on the opposite side of the classroom.

Makenna Baker, a wholesome girl pure and innocent. Cunning and bright as can be top of her class, as beautiful as she is intelligent. Quiet but strong willed and headstrong filled with confidence and true bravery, a quality DJ has only seen before in Chris. In his mind she's absolutely perfect without the burdens some of her classmates begrudgingly holster on their shoulders. A true being of pure heart.

She then begins to walk towards the groups side of the room, "Oh hey DJ I didn't know you were in this class. How are you?"

"Well just slightly bruised and broken Kenz." He nervously scratches the back of his head as Makenna takes the empty desk to his left. The others simply look at each other with eye rolls.

"Well since you guys like to talk so much why don't you all explain the project to the class because I highly doubt they could hear me while you were distracting them." Their home room instructor interrupts the groups quarreling.

"Wait what project, its the first day of school slow your roll lady." Ethan rudely remarks.

"Well you and your friends won't mind being in a group together then."

"Hold on we're not friends." Nicia desperately explains.

"Mild acquaintances at best." DJ signs.

"My decision is final." The two brothers look at each other with expressions of concern, while the others look away from the awkward tension between Ethan and Nicia.

A farmer looks up in the sky while tending to his crops in Northern California nd witnesses a twinkle. The a loud CRACK erupts from the sky as a ship plummets to the ground. Landing just a few feet away from the farmer, the pod doors open and smoke begins to seep out in to the crater it created.

A scout steps out of the pod . His pale purple tall frame ks draped in flowing clout of dark purple. He wears a mask that covers his mouth and slivers where a human nose would be. While a pair of goggles covers his eyes. A small fin extends from the dome of his head.

"Now don't you take one step" The far,re shouts. His bravado soon fades as the scout starts to walk his way. His goggles scan the farmer. The goggles make a smal noise and the scout lets out out a brief chuckle.

"I think I'll take my time with you." A blade soon pops out from the underside of his forearm armor. The scout dashes at the farmer and stabs him in the gut. The blade is slowly brought out of his lower intestine. Then driven right into his eyes, one after the other! Blood squirts out of his eyes as it oozes to the stomach wound. A dog begins to bark in the distance.

The scout slashes the farmer's neck as his head falls to the floor. A dog soon leaps at the scout, who catches it in mid-air and snaps its neck as it lets out a slight whimper.

The scout next scans the surrounding area with his goggles. With a concerned look on his face; his voice now timid he speaks into his wrist communicator." Admiral there are no adequate readings in this area." " Return to base scout." The Admiral responds.

"No wait, there's a larger signal to the west." The scout quickly responds. "Very well, you know what to do I will send a platoon to the designated coordinates." The Admiral adds. " Vrepit Sa sir." The scout salutes with sighs relief.

The bell rings to dismiss the students for the afternoon. Our group of teens regroup in front of the school to discuss their first project.

"So anyone know what the hell the projects even over?" Ethan asks.

"No clue."

"Nope."

"I wasn't even there half the time. Do you have any clue DJ?"

He looks up to see everyone facing him as if he's been unknowingly promoted to group leader.

"I only got bits and pieces of what she was saying ask Chris I'm sure he was paying attention." He monotones

"Yeah it's over different learning styles and how they affect individuals."

"Wow that's a first, DJ not knowing an answer. I guess all the money from those government contracts has made you lazy." Nicia remarks.

"Don't even talk about money aren't you loaded. The Haro's are the richest family in San Diego.

Nicia displays disgust at the mention of her family's name. " I'm not loaded David is."

"He's your Dad right?" Chris questions, she simply nods embarrassed and disgusted to even be associated with anyone of her father's clan.

"Well since your loaded that means you got a big place don't ya. I vote we use Nicia's place to do our project!" Ethan gestures.

"Oh I don't think that's the best ide-"

"I second that vote!" Makenna lets out.

"No guys really why don't we have to.. ugh whatever okay let's go."

"Lead the way princess, you know Brittany you could totally ride with me." Ethan offers, Brittany blesses and smiles.

"I'm flattered but no thanks jerk." The small blonde jabs her pointy elbow into his stomach warning of the hound dog as it attempts to rest his arm around her waistline. "I'll just ride with Nicia."

"What a shame your loss. Hey Makenna need a ride?"

"No I'm going with DJ and Chris." She yells back and quickly jogs up to the two brothers."Please don't leave me with that pig." She whispers desperately.

"Oh yeah it's fine." The teens then pile into their cars and head off to Nicia's family estate unaware of the dangers that approach them.

The End! Next Chapter: Don't Let Me Drown.

Author's Notes: I've recently re edited this chapter to enhance the reading experience and the character and emotional depth that deserve the big payoffs I have planned. All in all the story still follows the same narrative and same overarching theme. Characters will remain the same but their motivations and back story's may have been altered in a more interesting way. Hope you guys enjoyed the writing and are more interested in an overall much better and compelling storytelling and worthwhile characters.

Also titles with be lyrics from songs, song titles and books. This one was based of of Head on Collision by New Found Glory.


	2. Don't Let Me Drown

The sun slowly rises brilliantly radiant bringing life and much desired warmth to the chilling early morning air. Nicia awakes to tranquil sound of the morning birds resting just beyond her bedroom window. She begins to crawl out of the soft comfort of her egyptian cotton blankets layered on top the cozy fluff of her mattress made of clouds.

Her walls painted black her bedroom a mess of dirty laundry, and stinky week old take out. She hears a ruffle to her left and peers into the corner of her room. Her blood boils thousands of degrees hotter than the sun, with a pure untampered hatred towards the man who slept in her bed now dressing himself in the corner. Her eyes glaze over with the rage of a stampede of bulls. Her hands clenched into fist with the ferocity of a wild dogs. Her body trembles like an earthquake just at the sight of him.

"Morning sunshine, how's my little girl this morning?" With one sentence her naked body tumbles to the ground as the rage that filled her is overshadowed by the weight of hatred, loathing, and pity for herself. She begins to wildly weep as her father exists the room with a grin on his smug face.

End Flashback.

The low screech of the printer awakes Nicia from her trancelike state. Hours have gone by, the group of teens lounge around Nicia's large room still a mess. The black curtains drawn back allowing for a perfect view of the early evening sky. Dusk just beginning to settle with splotches of pink and purple now becoming visible.

Ethan enters the room in the midst of drying his wet hair, with his freckled blanketed body wrapped in a towel. "Nice job guys we finally finished the project."

"We finished the project while you were off swimming in my pool. Fucking loser."

"Bitch."

"Why do you exist!"

"Come on guys at least the projects finished and we can just hang out now." Chris interjects always looking on the bright side of things.

"Oh shut it Boy Scout."

Over the past few grueling hours the motley crew has grown fond of each other, no longer at each other's throats. Well for the most part. Nicia has lowered her guard a small amount, Makenna slowly becoming comfortable, and DJ steadily escaping his repressive cocoon. He gazes into the sky his mind wondering in a peaceful daze slightly numbing his surroundings.

As the day had gone by he silently watched the uncanny group, by some anomaly he finds himself attracted to the four other students somehow. The stoic spoiled rich girl prideful overstuffed with fake smiles and mask that cover her deep dark almost demonic truths. Making extra sure no one finds out the mysteries her life hides, she lives a life of half truths always never revealing her full story or thoughts, locking them away in a vault of closely guarded secrets. As if to never let anyone get too close to her.

Then there's the other generic teenaged girl, not the sharpest knife in the drawer by any means. She too holds up a mask only her's is a lot harder to see through like she's had her entire life to perfect and build this persona of a dainty ditz of girl with the mindset of a child. Truthfully she is scatterbrained never really understanding the full depth of the situations around her. Where as Nicia carries herself with pride and courage Brittany is the exact opposite never too sure of herself always in denial of her own self worth. Yet the two are true best friends.

Finally the wallflower with bold blue-green eyes and a big heart. Caring and nurturing a true kind and innocent soul, wouldn't even hurt an annoying fly constantly buzzing around her. She honestly cares for the world around her in her eyes it's perfect, blanketed in the beautiful warmth of the sun and dazzling sky filled with a perfect blue in harmony with every living thing on the planet. While to DJ it's a flaming shithole just bound for self destruction. But damn was she the most beautiful thing he ever layer his eyes on.

Oh and Ethan, he's just an asshole. The group continues to sprawl across the wide bedroom, as the ongoing conversation continues separate from his pondering. They've begun to steadily embraces everyone's quirks, Brittany's seemingly brainlessness, Nicia's cold attitude, DJ's sin of sloth.

"No but like DJ your super smart and all why didn't you just do the essay for us?" Brittany asks.

His reply comes a form resembling a drawn out sigh."Oh...um...it's boring I guess I don't know." His voice trails off as he lays back staring out into the glass window. Makenna notices his dull mood and quietly lays her hand on his arm. Her touch soft, gentle and light barely noticeable.

"Hey what's up DJ?" Her tone light and tranquil.

"He's okay he's just going through stuff." Chris explains. The others simply read the room as their eyes wonder the room as if searching for something to change the subject of the conversation to. Then there's Brittany.

"Like what stuff. Someone die or something? My dad died but I was real real little but I don't remember him." She blurts out. There's a pause in the room the lackadaisical tone of their conversation now awkwardly held hostage by the depressive weight of DJ's internal struggles.

"Yeah a few people died, good people, good friends." He takes a look around to see somber expressions on the others faces, he looks to Chris and gestures for him to shift into a more positive less awkward discussion.

"It was a while ago, so the only thing we can do now is move on. On that note who's hungry." Chris ungracefully redirects the conversation as the two friends flash a mutual grin of comradery.

"Me." They hastily reply, and let out shared nonchalant giggle.

The tone of her voice now less condescending, as the small spark of a friendship initiates between the young teens. "Yeah guys help yourselves to whatever's in there, or I could get the chef to make you guys something."

"One of the many perks of being filthy rich." Ethan's smirks while he, Brittany, Chris, and Makenna head off in search of something to tide their appetites over, through the grand labyrinth that is the Haro estate. A true maze one could easily get lost inside the luxurious home overstuffed with elegant white marble interiors and several long corridors decorated with detailed statues and paintings and vases and sculptures.

DJ remains atop Nicia's bed, while Nicia herself spins around in her desk chair.

"This really is a great place you got here."

"It's not mine." She sharply retorts, the distain in her voice has returned. DJ begins to perk up, although he's not an empath he can tell when someone is harboring a deep festering hatred. He's seen it in enough people to tell. The heavy wooden headboard knocks against the wall with a thud, and the giant frame lets out a mild creak as he shuffles himself upright.

"I really wish people would stop saying that, it's his house, it's his money, I have nothing to do with him." She carries a heavy stoic detached tone in her now cold voice.

"You have nothing to do with who?" The sudden intrusion sends a juvenile jump of fear down through their bodies. The air around them becomes bitter and sour with a hint of maniacal. The kind of sour that makes your mouth pucker and leaves a bad taste for hours afterwards. Nicia's father has entered her room once again.

"No one daddy." She pretends to smile but it's just another fake mask hiding real genuine fear and distress. He takes a few steps and places his heavy hand upon her small shoulder, then begins to uncomfortably and slowly caresses her up and down her neck with his fingers. This continues in what feels like a lifetime but only really lasted a second or two,then he notices DJ now sitting on the bed.

"Oh I didn't know Nicia had friends over." There's a brief pause on the verge of being awkward as DJ searches for words. No as if he's found them just not allowing himself to speak them.

"Well just I need to talk to you soon." Her father said.

"Ok." She lets out as her father walks out the room as the tension is finally released. DJ takes a deep long look at Nicia and recognizes the overwhelming terror he once felt. And so for the first time he peers into her psyche in orderto gain a better understanding of her agony using his telepathic ability.

"You're Dad's creepy." DJ takes another long pause to clear his throat. "He does things to you doesn't he.

"Shut up what do you know! I would never let anyone do things to me, ever!"Her voice erupts.

"I know we've got a lot more in common than you think. We've both been used, oppressed, and abused by others." DJ sighs then leans back onto the bed made of clouds with his hands behind his head.

"Treated like another's play thing, just a something for them to toy with whenever they want amusement. There was this guy once, he got into my head then made me hurt people. Good people, good friends. Look Nicia I know how people can easily manipulate others, and I hate scum like your father."

"I see him as the embodiment of everything wrong with the world every deadly sin rolled into one. Greed, gluttony, lust and everything in between. Sometimes I think today's the day, today's the day I run away but then I remember what's there to run to. He has enough money and resources to find me no matter where I go. I have no one, the closest thing I have to family is Brittany and you've seen how she can be." DJ interjects with a contorted facial expression. "No one can help me, no one can save me, no one can fix me now."

"Other days I think maybe I'd be better just to kill him, you know just rid the world of this evil. Just like the way they killed that boy earlier. It's the way he gets into your head and warps your mind and manipulates you to get what he wants, it's seriously scary. I'm afraid for my life every time I'm with him. He makes my blood seriously boil. Other days I just want to kill myself." Her light weeping breaks out into a primitive sobbing with eyes like a never ending waterfall. DJ kneels next to her in an attempt of comfort.

"Everyday I wake up and he's there laying next to me, every night he makes me sleep with him." Nicia pauses briefly to catch her breath. "Everyday for the past five years that man has made me a victim, scared and lonely. He makes me feel like I'm nothing no matter how smart I am, no matter how much talent I have, it doesn't matter to him. I haven't been able to live with myself for the past five years. It feels like I'm drowning.

"He's treated me like a toy something that can be tossed aside when ever he's done using me. I hate him, I hate him with all of my heart, I hate him, I hate him. Do you know how it feels to be so ready to die, after all the cutting you gave yourself after all the bruises and scars they gave you. Your ready to give up I've tried twice now and every time I fail, maybe he's right I can't ever do anything right."

"No, no you are one the most courageous people I've ever met. Your right he is the epitome of evil and I plan on doing something about him and everything he represents. But I'm more concerned about you and giving you the justice you deserve. I'm not going to let you drown. I can give you the power to stand up for yourself, to no longer be the victim that needs saving, to be the hero that saves people like you. With that power you can take your life and innocence back from the man who stole it from you. Join Chris and me together we can save people-" He stops dead in the middle of his sentence. "Wait what boy, the boy you said that got killed. What was his name."

"I don't remember, but he went to our school. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me Nicia was his head, when they found the body was his head gone?"

"Yeah, just like the boy from our homeroom class. They found his body about two hours ago." DJ's face contorts with fear and panic begins to set in as his heart skips a beat and his eyes widen. "Shit they're getting closer." He quickly shoots up from Nicia's side. "I need to find Chris we have to get out of -" DJ is interrupted by the earshattering roar of a vicious explosion leveling the room and the entire left wing of the Haro estate.

The End: Next Chapter; Never Gonna Quit Until I Die.

Author's notes: I'm not crying you're crying bitch. So welp I took awhile but I finished this hoe. The rewrite is going well and I have a lot of great ideas to improve the book and balancing the action-adventure sci-fi side with the deep dark insight into the character's psyche and development so the next chapter will focus more on the action side and really pick on the plot, but also finding justice for Nicia and begin to further build up Chris and DJ dynamic partnership.


	3. Never Gonna Quit Until I Die

Opener: Alright so this chapter won't be as dense and heavy and will be more action oriented. So queue the theme song. That's a lie I wrote this opener like a month ago this chapter is still very dialog driven.

The rubble where Nicia bedroom once stood, is now ablaze with scattered small fires across the entire east wing. Large boulders of plaster creak and crack as infectious black clouds of smoke cover the large estate. Near the epicenter of the blast DJ stands over Nicia hunched over, both teens enveloped in a faintly blue telepathic forcefield.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so but what the fuck just happened." She nods in a frantic state.

"Shit, this is bad.." He pauses and drops the protective shield.

"How'd you just do that? Oh my god what the fuck is going on! Who did I piss off enough for them to bomb my room? Who bombs someone's room! How are you doing that!" She searches for answers wide eyed and with her heart pounding with adrenaline as the all too familiar sense of fear and panic begin to set in.

"Come on we have to move before they get here." He gestures for her to grab hold of his hand.

She quickly jerks her hand back. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what the hell is going on! Who are they." DJ becomes visibly upset at the stubbornness and lets out a sigh.

"Okay, I have superpowers."

"Wait what!"

Yeah superpowers... I have them. And the people that blew up your room are a group of relentless alien conquerors from the deep dark depths of space called the Gors. Who want to enslave all humankind and harvest our natural resources for their Armada. Got it? Okay now lets go before-" The sound of a low grunt followed by the clank of metal and the grating sound of metal on dirt echos as a shadowy outline becomes barely visable in the dense cloud cover.

"Damnit!" DJ grabs Nicia's hand and hastily drags her along towards the west wing. "You just had to be difficult."

"When am I not difficult? My house was blown up by aliens, some weird kid think he's a superhero, none of this makes any sense! It's like a mediocre science fiction novel." Her stoic personality has returned but her body still trembling from shock.

"I'll explain it all later but right now we need to get you guys out of here." DJ frantically searches with his eyes through the dense clouds of smoldering ash. He feels heavy pain weighing down on his left knee. He glances down but doesn't see any signs of injury. "Chris what happened?" He thinks.

"It's nothing a rock fell on top of me during the blast. Everyone's okay, is everything good on your end."

DJ ponders a bit he knows Chris is lying. His injury is more serious than he's leading on. "We're both fine. We'll sort this out face to face."

The group of teens are soon reunited with one another. Nicia and Brittany share a hug with large smudges of dust dirt and grime across every inch of their bodies.

"Hey did you fill them in on everything Chris.

"You mean how there's a fucking army of aliens descending on a teenage girls mansion from the depths of space!" Ethan frantically as his brain struggles to comprehend the strange and horrible situation.

"I'll take that as a yes then." DJ retorts as he turns to examine his hunched over friend and his injury. Its worst than he thought. A large gash sits throbbing on his left calf muscle.

"Jesus, Chris."

"Its nothing i'm fine, we can worry about that later." He boldly states as he struggles to stand on his own two feet, abd wobbles back done to one knee.

"Chris you're not fine." DJ sighs as the two share a lingering look. Makenna easily notices their close relationship and can't help to be a bit jealous as DJ assist Chris to his feet.

"Okay I need you all to get behind us." Chris adds.

"No I need all of you to get behind me. Especially you!" DJ exaggerates as he points his finger into Chris' chest.

"I told you i'll be fine."

"You can hardly walk."

"If we both fight we can easily get this over with quickly." DJ annoyingly replies with an angry grunt, suprised by Chris' unusual stubborness.

"What are you two gonna do against aliens. Especially with your leg all messed up."

"We should run and hide! Call the police or or someone!"

"Like totally, I vote we should like let's get out of here."

"I also vote we run and hide."

"Since when did we start voting!"

"She's right there fucking aliens dude, there gonna probe our brains then forcibly impregnate us then our stomachs are gonna burst and the babies are gonna eat us!

In unison the clamouring group instantly become dead silent and turn to face Ethan. "What the fuck!"

"I think I watch too many Riddly Scott films."

"Okay listen. We can't run they'll eventually find us." Chris explains.

"He's right, the Gors they're relentless animals, they won't stop after they set their sights on us. They will keep coming harder and harder until-"

"That's what she said." Obviously frightened and shaken Ethan interjects with a half cocked grin, failingly hiding his true emotions the best way he can. The others make an annoyed expression in his direction paired with over exaggerated eye rolls.

Suddenly a several loud thumbs paired with the clank of metal hitting the damaged Earth beneath their feet. DJ's heart sinks into his stomach.

"Everyone can you get behind us and hide if you value your life." Chris slowly ask.

"Ah jeez." DJ lets out. "Chris we got a problem." He adds

"Oh now its a problem!" Nicia expels with the slam of her foot into the dirt.

"Okay if you don't wanna die stay behind me and DJ, and hold on to something." Chris starts up. He and DJ share a small cocky grin.

"What do you mean hold on to something." Makenna ask.

"Welp we gotta clear this smoke so we can fight." Chris replies in a nonchalant tone. Throughout their disbelief and arguing the teens neglected the layer of grey smoke cover the large estate. The three normal students brace themselves for whatever crazy turn of events that have yet to transpire.

Chris outstretches his arms and quickly slams his palms together, creating a large gust of wind with the sound of a fierce roar the air rushes past the students who let out a cry from the sheer force. The ash clouds fastly dissipate into the atmosphere.

With the cloud gone it's revealed a battalion of twenty four hostile aliens rushing towards the group. "Give up!" One from the far back shouts. "Give us the source!" His heard from a far. The other Gors continuously roar slight variations of the shouting.

Suddenly a large battle axe touting alien appears behind Chris. With little time to react, he quickly jerks around only to aggravate his damaged leg sending him to one knee on the ground with a loud grunt.

Makenna looks up towards DJ, and his body begins to rapidly flicker shades of red and with a puff of smoke he's gone, from her eyesight. Before she can turn her head DJ reappears standing wedged between Chris and the Gor. A feriouss scowl sparrelled across his face and in his hands he holds the blade of the battle axe.

"Damn, always saving you." He taunts boastfully but the expression on his face is one of complete horror and a fake smile. Chris quickly jumps from behind DJ to land a devastating smash with his right fist.

The two friends stand back to back and with the simultaneous flick of their fingers a devastating telekinetic wave collides with the air creating an overwhelming gust of high pressures air sliding through a majority of the opposing forces.

Though her fear is telling her to keep her head down and just wait until it's over and pray for her body to stop shaking, Makenna's overwhelming curiosity gets the best of her. She peekings through her fingers with a squinting eye. Makenna witnesses the astonishing display of superhuman powers.

Swift, agile, almost faster than what the human eye can keep up with. Methodical and precise, every movement they make is executed with near perfection. Chris only lays a single touch on the villains then all of a sudden they fall to the ground like rocks.

"The touch of death. Like the grim reaper." She thinks. Heavy and weighed down unable to move. While DJ's prowess lies within his superb hand to hand combat skills reinforced with his super strength. Shot after shot he lands several devastating mighty blows always hurling his enemies and least fifteen feet in any direction. Though there is something raw, angry and frenetic in his combat style, almost like he's afraid.

Although to Makenna they both seem to be taking on the horde of aliens with relative easy, DJ notices something irregular in Chris' movements, through the battle he's been slowing down. Restricting his movements clearly favoring and protecting his wounded knee. The sound of a single laser being fired of spreads through the wreckage followed by a scream of agony. Ethan, Brittany, and Nicia jerk their heads up to find Chris toppled by Gors desperately struggling for his life his eyes wild under the weight of several of the aliens malice.

With a puff of smoke and flicker DJ appears with a telekinetic shield around Chris. He stands favoring his knee in anguish, the two friends share a silent look at one another.

DJ leaps into the air leaving a small crater where he once stood. Then with fiery roar the slams his fist into the ground creating a loud thundering boom sending a massive shockwave through the ground leveling what's left of the alien forces.

Makenna, Ethan, Brittany and Nicia shout as they struggle to hold their grip onto the group fighting the immense wind pressure. Frightened and shaking they raise from their crouching still in awe.

"Looks like the last of them. I forgot how ugly these things are." Chris explains as he crouched over the carcass of a dead alien sporting a broken neck. It's tongue black and oozing dense purple blood from its gaping mouth framed by several rows of vicious canine-like teeth.

"I never did. Their faces are burned in my brain." DJ's voice quietly lets out burdened and heavy.

"Oh my fucking god! Look at my room!" Nicia boldly exclaims still unable to fully grasp their current situation. "He's going to flip when he finds out."

"Holy shit where's your Dad!" Makenna frantically questions.

"Hopefully bleeding out under the rubble." Nicia murmurs.

The low familiar sound of scraping metal against the damaged ground is heard faintly off in the distance as the teens pace through the wreckage in an awkward haze. Suddenly the sound of a laser beam sounds through the grounds then Chris slumps into the rubble.

"Chris!" DJ shouts. The group quickly jerk their heads to the direction of the blast to find a gruesomely injured Gor wobbling in one leg. The mangled alien reaches into a pouch on it's boney waist. In it's thin long and deep purple palm he holds a grenade like weapon, featuring several grooves each emitting a bright green light. A handheld nuclear weapon. If it doesn't kill each of them on the spot it won't take long for the radiation to do so.

DJ's expression turns sour with fear. He starts to dart towards the alien in an attempt to disarm it.

"Don't take another step, not if you value your friends life." Its shouts. It's voice harsh and unpleasant. DJ stops dead in his tracks as another gravely injured Gor appears from the rubble standing over Chris with the short barrel of a foreign firearm pressed against his larynx.

"Make a choice hero or they all die! Come along with us and we may allow your weak and insignificant friends to remain alive, or you give up your best friend here and we will let the others go."

DJ eyes continuously dart back and forth between his new found acquaintances and his bestfriend as his heart pounds with pure adrenaline. His hands begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Have your palms become sweaty are your knees getting weak."

"Mom's spaghetti!"

"Shut the fuck up Ethan!" Everyone yells in unison.

Chris faces DJ with a sincere grin of passion. "DJ you know what the right move is. Trust your gut and get them out of here. I've done enough with my life don't jeopardize there's. Because we both know as soon as that bomb goes off there's an ninety percent chance none of us walk away from this. DJ, brother take them and go."

"Pipe down pretty boy!" The Brute shouts pressuring Chris' neck even harder. "Why don't you just quit. Give up and accept your fate. Run away and hide like last time."

DJ jerks his head towards the riffle wielding brute.

"Oh we know how the great Telepath ran at the sight of blood, how he wasn't able to save anyone! Because your weak just like the rest of your miserable species! You are barely worthy of being our slaves! So why don't you just quit and give us what we want, you know even if you defeat us the Armada will just keep sending ship after ship after ship, until victory is ours! So just surrender now!"

"DJ you listen to me fuck this snaggletooth motherfucker! You can do it. There's no shame in running friend."

"I told you to stay quite!"

"Or you'll what kill me well pull the fucker trigger asshole! Pull the goddamn trigger motherfucker!" Chris presses his skull against the barrel of the alien weapon. "Make his decision easier! So he can kick your alien asses with the snap of his finger!"

"He won't he's to weak he lacks real conviction!"

"Oh I'll show you real conviction! I'm no coward. I face my shit like everyone else in this shitty world! Yeah I got my friends kille but I have to live with that. But knowing that just makes me want to do better. To face everything and rise. I'll show you alien scrotum chins what it means to be a hero. I'll won't quite even if I die in the process. I'm never gonna quit until the day I die!" The tone in his voice starts to lowerI can't give, if I do then all my friends sacrafices would mean nothing." His voice becomes softer as he lowers his head and turns around. "That's what it means to be a hero; but I'm sorry buddy I have to save you."

With a puff of smoke he appears behind the brute and smashes him into the ground with a powerful kick. At that moment the other Gor activates and launches the grenade at his fellow classmates.

"No you idiot! That's not what I meant by trusting your gut you dumbass!"

DJ then sets his sights on the grenade flying through the air at superspeed. With each and every passing millisecond he inches closer and closer, desperately clawing his way towards the explosive weapon. He knows he can't reach it in time. It's just at the edge of his fingertips then...BOOM! Everything is enveloped in a luminous giant green light.

Moments later the light is gone as fast as it came. DJ stands in a broken and fractured blue telekinetic shield and his face covered in a lime green ash and hands brutally burned. While his classmates lay sprawled on the ground behind Chris' own blue shielding equally battered and broken as DJ's. Though there condition is a lot worst, their shield barely left standing leaving the teens covered head to toe in lime ash showered in radiation and unresponsive.

"Oh god." DJ lets out with a mix of humiliation, concern and disappointment written across his face.

The End: Chapter 4: Right Back at it Again.

Author's Notes: Okay so sorry for the wait took me too long to write this but I think this is a much better way of the group getting their powers instead of the unrealistic infusion chamber thingy from the original story. So this new story feels a lot more natural and organic and just in general more streamlined with more dynamic characters that actually do stuff. So hope you enjoyed.


	4. Right Back at it Again

Opener: Okay I'm gonna do my best to shorten this hoe but no promises. This one reworked the origin of how they got their powers and just more character and plot development.

"Put them on the tables over there." DJ demands while carrying an unconscious Makenna and Nicia on each of his shoulders. He frantically clears the massive mess of schematics and old take out containers from the large examination table within his lab.

"Holy crap this is bad this is bad this is so bad.l! I thought I was fast enough." DJ cries out completely dismayed and maintaining a disappointed expression.

"Hey, hey so you fucked up. Now what are you going to do about it. You have to fix it, and im here always." After resting Brittany and Ethan on a second tabletop Chris grabs a hold of DJ's shoulders with a confident look. "You can save them like you saved us."

"But I can't burden them with this, especially unwillingly!"

"But it's the only way." Chris adds with sentiment. The two friends share a reluctant his with one another.

"Gideon start preparation for Alpha Infinium Cure C-137." DJ commands with a sigh.

"Yes Mr. Johnson preparing Infinium Cure C-137. But are you sure you want to-" A synthesized voice echoes.

"Just do it Gideon before I turn you into a toaster!" DJ commands the labs A.I. system. With his instruction a robotic arm lowers from the ceiling with a mask attached to it and begins to cover the noses of each subject.

DJ grabs a syringe full of the same bright glowing solution that powered the Gors grenade and injects it into a test tube of a red liquid. Then he frantically shakes the bottle with one hand while the other is busy preparing one vein on each of his friends. Soon his hands release the test tube and it remains shaking mid-air using his telekinesis. His other hand examining the inner eyelids of each student.

While Chris looks on in astonishment as he watches his best friend do what he does best, clumsily rambles to himself while performing scientific experiments beyond his understanding.

"All subjects have been examined and have been administered anesthetic Mr. Johnson."

"Good because this is going to hurt...a lot."

DJ refills the syringe with the mixture now transformed into a dark murky color hardly distinguishable, and injects the syringe into the pink watery eyelids of each student.

"Primary injection complete in all subjects, administer pentoxifylline." He lets out. "Continuing to secondary injection." But before he can move Makenna's body begins to rapidly contract and seize, her body rejecting the cure. Pain shoots across both of the brothers faces.

"For fucks sake, come on, come on!"

"What's happening!" Chris gestures with concern.

"Her body is rejecting the cure."

"Why is this happening. Can you fix her?"

"Either her blood has problems clotting correctly, or she's diabetic! It could be either or no real way to tell but I'm placing my bets on the latter! And yes I'm trying! I'm trying, I'm trying." DJ rambles on quitely repeating the phrase to himself as he floats a flask containing a clear liquid over to him, while simultaneously administering more pain killers and sugar supplements. He then hastily combines the flask with another flask of a blue crystals to create a fizzling mass and injects it into her.

He moves on to recreate another syringe with the same concoction then injects it into the prominent veins of their wrist. "Secondary injection complete, all subjects have begun to stabilize.

With an exaggerated sigh "Okay that should do it." DJ lets out. "God they're gonna hate me when they wake up."

"All the students levels of radiation have been returned to acceptable standards." Gideon expells.

"Now your turn buddy let me see that leg of yours." DJ slaps Chris's injured leg as he rest on top of their disorganized desk.

"It was the only way to save them."

"But now they're gonna be labeled freaks and outsiders for the rest of their lives. I didn't want to drag more people into this." DJ replies while reaching into the creaky desk cabinet and in his hands and a first aid kit.

"Welp whether they like it or not they're one of us now, it's their fight too." Chris adds and DJ begins to clean and sanitize the wound. "Ouch watch it!" DJ just glares at him and then pulls out the needle and thread.

Chris jerks he leg to the right. "I told you to watch it!. He winced.

"How many times have I stitched you up, and your still cry like a baby. You're lucky it's not broken."

A few moments later DJ sews the last thread. The two retreat to their adjacent desk chairs and they soon doze off leaning against one another completely exhausted.

The room has finally gone still and quite from the loud darkness that aggressively smashed through it's doors. With the settling of the late night sky their first real dance with death with their lives hanging in the balance a fight face to face with evil. Today was their first but won't be their last.

Hours have gone by and the sun rises finally the start of a new day. Chris awakes to find DJ happily asleep on his shoulder, and cracks a small grin. He then looks at his watch and notes the time, 12:00 midnight.

His sudden movement awakens DJ on his left. All of a sudden an eye shattering scream echoes through the small dense laboratory. Nicia has finally awoken.

"Oh my god why am I strapped to a table? What in the actual fuck is going on! Why does every part of my body hurt!" Her screaming then wakes all of the other students.

"Yo what the hell! Oh my God, which one of you guys strapped me to a table! Why does my eye hurt? Oh no, did we get probed?"

"Holy fuck my eye hurts!"

"Did we just get date raped?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Everyone calm the fuck down!" DJ shouts over them loud and obnoxious screeching. "No one was probed, or raped, or dead."

"What do you all remember after the bomb went off?" Chris ask.

"Um...just a bright green light...then everything went dark, that's about it." Makenna adds.

"Okay we can work from there."

"Question."

"No. Just shut up and let me explain. Alright...um it would be easier to just show you. Um… okay this is gonna be a lot to dump on you so I'm sorry. I'm going to be saying that a lot." His voice becomes soft once again.

"Everyone gather around and hold hands."Chris instructions.

"What is this a come to Jesus meeting?" Ethan jokes and Brittany jams her elbow into his stomach again.

"Just do it nimrod." Nicia retorts while the six teens walk towards each other holding hands.

"DJ do your thing."Chris nods.

"Now everyone clear and open your minds this will make it a lot easier for me to do my thing."

"So this is a come to Jesus meeting." Ethan whispers with one eye open.

"Two years ago, my friends and I were working on an experiment under a government contract, an element with infinate bonding power and thus possibilities." DJ begins to link each of the teens psyche together, the exact same as the bond between Chris and his self. Together they bare witness to past events as DJ recollects.

"The goal was to kick start latent DNA, and whole bunch of other stuff we don't have time for. I kinda went off on my own instead of jumping through hoops and protocol i skipped it, and thus set us _way_ ahead of where we should have been. Almost ten years worth of progress jammed into months."

"That must have been great for your research." Makenna adds.

It was but the further along we got with it the more unstable and dangerous it was to handle. Well the element also doubles as a highly efficient power source, turns out the Gors found out and they came for it."

"They attacked my lab slaughtering nearly everyone insight, and they stole the element we came to call Infinium. They attacked us with the same nuclear weapon they used on you guys. I watched as my friends-" He pauses as the memories have become more vivid and their shared emotion and pain comes pouring out. "My teammates were dying in my arms I did the only thing I could do. I hid a small syringe of Infinium in my lab coat. I used it to counteract the radioactivity of their weapons and saved as many

as I could. The lab ended up in flames from it becoming unstable in the battle. But there were side effects to the experimental cure the damned thing did exactly what is was designed to do, and we came out with incredible abilities."

"Like what exactly."

"For example I developed enhanced speed, strength also Telekinesis and telepathy."

"That's what we saw at Nicia's house." Makenna remarks. "But how'd Chris Insta-kill those guys though."

"I have basically all of DJ's abilities though, I'm not as good at them as he is. On the other hand I can read people's emotions and feelings. Then there's my gravity manipulation. That's what you saw earlier I only made them extremely heavy."

"Wait but like what does this have to do with us...besides the whole blown up mansion part."

"It means they used the same stuff on us didn't you?" Nicia erupts.

"It was... the only way."

"Cool so that means I can read people's mind too!" Ethan exclaims.

"Wrong again sweety. That means we're a target." Nicia corrects. Ethan just stands there puzzled. "If the Gors are able to track Infin-a-what's-it.

"Okay."

"But now that we have it in our blood"

"Okay."

"Then those same Gors who nuked my bedroom can… who am I kidding you're hopeless. The Gors can track our very nice and kill us." She sighs and plants her palm over her face.

"Not okay! DJ why would you do that now they're gonna nuke my house next!" Ethan ask

"Would you rather be dead!" DJ shouts.

"Maybe! It's your fault we are in this position anyway! Instead of saving us you saved your boyfriend who may not even be your boyfriend!"

"I made a mistake, I couldn't bare to bury another one of my friends! That includes all of you. I wanted to save everyone!" DJ face lights up with rage once again as the two press against the others chest gritting their teeth, narrowed eyed and ready to pounce on one another without hesitation.

"Guys please don't fight." Makenna now timid and anxiously clutching her bright purple hoodie.

"Well good for you, you tried but that isn't good enough now I have to walk around with a target on my back! I have to hide against aliens with brain melting weapons and try not to get probed!"

"Hey, hey, hey. You two calm down, with our brains linked we need to keep our emotions in check. Or we'll…" Chris begins but stops himself.

"Or we'll what, Chris? Go on!"

"Suffer a shared group brain seizure from our emotions resonating with one another." He finishes.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Ethan expels.

"Ethan calm the fuck down now!" Nicia commands as she steps in between the two fired up males. "Now I don't agree with how this happened, but it happened. I trust you DJ, you said we can't always play the victim. To get our asses up and do something about it. So now _we_ together." She gestures. "As a group need to figure out what to do next before we all get probed."

"So what's the next move boss, find out how much you screwed us over?" Ethan throws up his hands in frustration.

"Well for starters should we do something about Brittany." Makenna points in her soft voice interrupts. The group turns around to and can't find Brittany.

"Where'd she go." Chris ask, and the room goes quite.

"What do you mean I'm right here." She answers to everyone's surprise interrupting the silence.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck?" Ethan jumps and hits something to his left.

"Ouch!"

"Brittany we can hear you but we can't see you. Where are you." DJ explains.

"Invisibility we haven't seen that one before." Chris sarcastically remarks.

Brittany looks down at her hands only to see the cluttered floor of the boys laboratory. "Holy fuck! I'm invisible!...I don't want to be invisible anymore!" She starts cries out loud. "DJ make it stop!"

"I don't know how! Each person's bodies react uniquely, the whole infinite possibilities thing!" He confusingly replies.

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Okay, okay. Everyone calm down. Remember if we all can't keep our emotions in check we can all have a shared seizure." Chris chimes in."

"Wait what!" Brittany adds.

"Wow, you really need to pay attention to exposition honey." Nicia remarks as she calmly places her hand on what she imagines is Brittany's shoulder.

"Alright what we do know is abilities have initial triggers."

"Wow I'm triggered." Ethan best.

"Your memes aren't helping idiot!"

"I'm surrounded by assholes." DJ sighs.

The End

Authors Notes: This hoe is late as fuck. 


	5. Ghost of Right Now

"Holy crap she's not invisible anymore!" Ethan shouts.

"Yay!"

"Oh thank God." Nicia expresses with a sigh of relief, and begins to place her hand on Brittany's shoulder, but her hand goes right through Brittany's like her body is a shadow.

" _And_ things go weird again." DJ starts as he moves closer to examine Brittany and notices something alarming. "Brittany, can you exhale for me?" She does as she instructed and let's out a large breath. DJ reaches to his hand our to find she is tangible once again."This is a mess."

"So controlling her breathing was her trigger?" Makenna ask.

"Yeah maybe. Brittany try stopping your breathing again. She does as she's told and once again she becomes intangible. Then with her breath of air she's solid again. "Now close your eyes." With the closing of of her eyelids Brittany becomes invisible. "Well that was easy hopefully the rest of your abilities have such easy triggers." He states as he gestures over to the remaining teens.

"Question."

"Yeah."

"Do we get costumes. I mean were gonna be fighting aliens and shit so I'm assuming we get costumes."

"Yes, you can get a costume."

"Bitchin'."

"Wait do _you_ have costumes," Makenna ask. DJ and Chris look at each other with a puzzled expression of embarrassment taken by surprise from the unexpected question

"Well-" He briefly coughs.

"Oh my God you do. Where I wanna see!" Brittany jumps with excitement as she accidentally slips into invisibility again

"Follow me." Chris laughs the group reaches a all black wall made up if horizontal panels. Chris flips a switch on the computer console and the panels flip and reverse back into the wall revealing a tunnel. Illuminated by bright faintly blue fluorescent lights synchronizing on one after the other flickering and struggling to start up as if they haven't been used in a forgotten number of months. Evident by several cobwebs delicately weaved within the crevices of framed rough cracked schematics, and glass cases holding instruments of science.

"Ohhhh a bunny!"

"Not now hun." Nicia pulls Brittany away from the bunny's enclosure prominently featuring a plak etched in the bronze the name Bart Allen.

They take a left turn into a poorly lit corridor due to several failed fluorescent bulbs scattered dangling from the ceiling. While more broken lightbulbs illuminate the corridor from ground level on either side of the walk way. As they walk deeper into the catacombs the density of caked on dust upon the metallic surfaces intensities. The entire area is blanketed in a heavy weight of sorrow known to only a few. Giving off an eerie feeling of loneliness and decay of what once must have been a technological paradise.

"Alright, here you go. Ladies and gentlemen I present-" Before he can finish his sentence Makenna's eyes become cloudy with a purple, her hearing hastily ceases, with nothing but white noise ringing in her ear, her vision goes blank for just for a minute second, then it's back but with a tint of purple all around. She looks up tp see the wall now unveiled and the empty personas of the Telepath and The Reaper staring her down. And just like that the tint is gone and the metallic wall reappears.

"Wait where'd they go?" She ask.

"Where'd who go?" DJ lets out with a confused expression.

"The costumes, Telepath and Reaper. How'd you get the wall back up so fast?"

"We haven't even moved the wall yet."

"No I saw them. Ones like red and black, and the other one has a skeleton spray painted onto it." She explains, while Chris finishes typing onto the key pad revealing the empty personas.

The left mannequin holds a full length red suit featuring black highlights along the abdomen and fully covering the biceps down to the black and red gauntlets, separating the red pants from the top are twin black sashes on each side. Finished with black knee red knee high boots. All framed by a long red and black cape with a loose open neck collar. The outfit of DJ the Telepath.

The mannequin to the right fully cover black suit featuring the rough texture of spray painted on top of the black is the white bones of a complete human skeleton. Fully embodying the face of death, almost the complete opposite of his true demeanor, an outlet for taking on his inner demons to strike fear into his enemies, Chris A.K.A. The Reaper. The group stands baffled and in astonishment as the energy if the room changes once again.

"How the hell did you do that? You psychic or something?" Ethan ask wild eyed.

"Or something... psychics are cheap showmen with no real power, but you Makenna are something different. The expression in DJ's face reads of intrigue as he walks closely around her with his hand on his chin eying her from every angle. There's a long and heard pause in the conversation as DJ makes several rotations around Makenna maybe one too many.

"Clairvoyance, interesting! Isn't that awesome?" DJ remarks. The other simply make another puzzled face. "Clairvoyance, the supposed faculty of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. Incredible."

"Can you stop looking at her like that it's starting to creep us out."

Hardly audible Makenna squeaks "I don't mind."

"DJ I want a costume."

"You'll get one once we know what your powers are and you train."

"How will we know what our powers are?"

"We can do a few basic test, and experiment but that takes a lot of time, time we don't have. The best we can do right now is throw everything at you and the kitchen sink and hope you don't die." DJ explains.

"Really the kitchen sink?"

"Especially the kitchen sink." He looks up narrowed eyed directly at either with his voice sturn and free of emotion.

"Why is this giving me second thoughts on being a superhero?" Makenna interjects.

"We can start with basic hand to hand combat."

"Boring." Ethan blurts out followed by Brittany's swift elbow to his second and third ribs.

"Ouch...lead me too the sink I guess." Ethan exhales with a reluctant sigh.

"Where even are we exactly?"

"Yeah a tour is probably in order." DJ recognizes.

"We call this place the Bunker, just a few miles north from the you can see this place isn't what it used to be." Chris starts up while a sparks from a faulty wired strike up from the large computer console in the center of the room. The spark draws Makenna's eyes to a deep almost rust color patch near the console.

"Blood." she thinks. "This is where it happened isn't it."

"Mhmm." DJ utilizes his abilities once more to plant an image of the Bunker in its prime; bustling with energy and electrify with the intensity of the scientific and breakthroughs that once filled the underground laboratory.

The ghost of the past hastily criss cross one another each on their own path to another breakthrough, another invention, another cure another blueprint. Watching them come and go it's eerie to think almost all of them are dead, and no one ever knew or cared. Just gone without a trace, like so many others. Soon the ghost fade into lingering clouds. Then to wisp of smoke in the wind then nothing.

"After the attack those of us still alive came back here and made this our home for the next six months." Just like before ghost of the past begin to form from the smokey clouds of the illusion. Six costumed heros stand around the center table now boasting a large white diamond logo. The students begin to walk away from the main control center.

Through the once reflective chrome walls they wander through the now desolate base of operations, throughout their trip they glimpse several now abandoned laboratories of all shapes and sizes, more glass cases featuring lost projects and unused schematics for buildings and towers, and what appears to be living quarters now ripped of their individuality, now stagnant and barren. All in all I takes the group about fifteen minutes to reach the end of their illusion cloaked tour.

"And finally the last two rooms, the training room we called the Terraformer, state of the art completed with transforming panels all throughout the room." Britanny peers into the open gigantic room almost oval shapes to a degree, but completely metal and grey.

"And on the left the Armory. Filled with prototypes of some if the most skillfully designed and technological weapons I've ever created."

"So now what?"

"The kitchen sink. We're gonna just job straight into it, run a few quick test and pray for the best. Follow me to the training room."

"Actually can I take Nicia?"

"Why?"

"Yeah why?"

"Trying to cover our tracks, how long do you think till someone notices that the Haro mansion is a pile if rumble with dead alien corpses lying on the ground?"

"Yeah go ahead and see how you can clover this one up."

"I already have a plan."

DJ and Nicia descend from the black early morning sky the sun still sound asleep, at what is left of the Haro Estate. While crushing sound of the waves battering the cove of tough igneous rock echoes just over the ridge to the sandy backyard beach of San Diego.

"That's way scarier than I thought that would be." Nicia exhales still a bit shaken up from the nighttime flight as she releases her arms wrapped around DJ with a yellow briefcase in hand.

This is Nicia's first time seeing the widespread destruction the Gors caused, completely decimated the landscape. The printine green lawns now scorched jet black and brittle, crumbling to dust under the weight of her feet as she walks towards what's left of her front lawn. The beautiful tall palm trees that once stretched well above fifteen feet now lay cut down at the base scattered over the driveway.

This scene would bring tears to anyone's eyes but now hers, no tear in sight and upon her face a slight smile of hope.

"So um, how you gonna fix this?"

"I won't, I can't rebuild this house of torture. I couldn't do that to you. It's time to bury this place, let it become the ghost it needs to be."

DJ relents his voice now quite as his breath become visible in the brisk cool air of the late night air.

"Thank you; you really are a hero."

"Don't thank me. Besides one day soon you'll be able one too."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do, if anyone of us are gonna make it it's you."

"So what are you planning on doing with this place?"

"Well I'll just show you." DJ ascends into the air. With the wave of his hands he gathers all of the green infinium particles into a singular tightly compact mass within his hand. With his other he opens the briefcase and retrieves a wide beaker and captures the material.

Now with it gone he gathers up a small batch of the Gor soldiers corpses and flings them over the ridge into the ocean. Hidden and lost forever from humans. He repeats this about three times to get rid of all of the bodies, while Nicia watches on steadily becoming more comfortable with his superhuman powers.

Next he locates the gas pipe and repositions the rumble in order to make the pipeline the epicenter of the explosion. A long and hurling task breaking apart and repairing hundreds of pieces of brick and mortar to make it convincing to the inevitable arrival of the C.S.I's.

DJ descends from the sky with the still nowhere in sight, but it's light beginning to creep in from the East.

"All done?

"Yup."

"You'll really think they'll believe that all of this was a gas pipe explosion?"

"If the crime scene doesn't convince them, I will. But let's get out of here, I suspect someone's had to have called the police by now." Just as the as the pair take their steps away from what's left of the building, a shuffling through the rumble gets their attention. As the turn to examine it Nicia's father emerges completely cover in black soot and dust of the mansions plaster.

"You little bitch! What did you do to my house!" He charges at Nicia in a rage, but she doesn't flinch. Instead she takes a stand after a wild swing from her father she slams down on his elbow completely shattering it and delivers a sweep of his legs sending him to the ground. Nicia sits atop of him and viciously clobbers on his face with her own shout of fury.

DJ simply stands by in awe of her movements something a familiar about her motions. Their exactly like his, precise but frenetic with an adage of savagery. She somehow has copied his fighting style exactly. Then a light bulb goes off. Though he allows her to continue to pound on the man's face now completely bloodied.

She gets up from the beating, rambling to her herself; looking for something to finish it, for good. She looks at DJ in the eyes perhaps searching for approval. He motions to a broken off two by four. Nicia immediately snatches it from the ground and drives it into her father's heart. She walks to meet DJ eye to eye once again and he wipes the blood from her father's blood from her fist. Her hands now clean of him and his influence. Just as the sirens become audible in the distance.

Today, ghost were revived back from the void of darkness to the world of the living. And a some was banished to the depths of hell.

The End: Like a Time Bomb That Doesn't Have Long.

Authors Notes: Okay so been awhile but finally finished this one up and I'm glad I took my time writing this one to make it more satisfying and compelling. As far as abilities go all if those of the remains members will be revealed next chapter and we are gonna get even crazier with the battles and the emotion told within the story really giving validity to their bond.

"Holy crap she's not invisible anymore!" Ethan shouts.

"Yay!"

"Oh thank God." Nicia expresses with a sigh of relief, and begins to place her hand on Brittany's shoulder, but her hand goes right through Brittany's like her body is a shadow.

" _And_ things go weird again." DJ starts as he moves closer to examine Brittany and notices something alarming. "Brittany, can you exhale for me?" She does as she instructed and let's out a large breath. DJ reaches to his hand our to find she is tangible once again."This is a mess."

"So controlling her breathing was her trigger?" Makenna ask.

"Yeah maybe. Brittany try stopping your breathing again. She does as she's told and once again she becomes intangible. Then with her breath of air she's solid again. "Now close your eyes." With the closing of of her eyelids Brittany becomes invisible. "Well that was easy hopefully the rest of your abilities have such easy triggers." He states as he gestures over to the remaining teens.

"Question."

"Yeah."

"Do we get costumes. I mean were gonna be fighting aliens and shit so I'm assuming we get costumes."

"Yes, you can get a costume."

"Bitchin'."

"Wait do _you_ have costumes," Makenna ask. DJ and Chris look at each other with a puzzled expression of embarrassment taken by surprise from the unexpected question

"Well-" He briefly coughs.

"Oh my God you do. Where I wanna see!" Brittany jumps with excitement as she accidentally slips into invisibility again

"Follow me." Chris laughs the group reaches a all black wall made up if horizontal panels. Chris flips a switch on the computer console and the panels flip and reverse back into the wall revealing a tunnel. Illuminated by bright faintly blue fluorescent lights synchronizing on one after the other flickering and struggling to start up as if they haven't been used in a forgotten number of months. Evident by several cobwebs delicately weaved within the crevices of framed rough cracked schematics, and glass cases holding instruments of science.

"Ohhhh a bunny!"

"Not now hun." Nicia pulls Brittany away from the bunny's enclosure prominently featuring a plak etched in the bronze the name Bart Allen.

They take a left turn into a poorly lit corridor due to several failed fluorescent bulbs scattered dangling from the ceiling. While more broken lightbulbs illuminate the corridor from ground level on either side of the walk way. As they walk deeper into the catacombs the density of caked on dust upon the metallic surfaces intensities. The entire area is blanketed in a heavy weight of sorrow known to only a few. Giving off an eerie feeling of loneliness and decay of what once must have been a technological paradise.

"Alright, here you go. Ladies and gentlemen I present-" Before he can finish his sentence Makenna's eyes become cloudy with a purple, her hearing hastily ceases, with nothing but white noise ringing in her ear, her vision goes blank for just for a minute second, then it's back but with a tint of purple all around. She looks up tp see the wall now unveiled and the empty personas of the Telepath and The Reaper staring her down. And just like that the tint is gone and the metallic wall reappears.

"Wait where'd they go?" She ask.

"Where'd who go?" DJ lets out with a confused expression.

"The costumes, Telepath and Reaper. How'd you get the wall back up so fast?"

"We haven't even moved the wall yet."

"No I saw them. Ones like red and black, and the other one has a skeleton spray painted onto it." She explains, while Chris finishes typing onto the key pad revealing the empty personas.

The left mannequin holds a full length red suit featuring black highlights along the abdomen and fully covering the biceps down to the black and red gauntlets, separating the red pants from the top are twin black sashes on each side. Finished with black knee red knee high boots. All framed by a long red and black cape with a loose open neck collar. The outfit of DJ the Telepath.

The mannequin to the right fully cover black suit featuring the rough texture of spray painted on top of the black is the white bones of a complete human skeleton. Fully embodying the face of death, almost the complete opposite of his true demeanor, an outlet for taking on his inner demons to strike fear into his enemies, Chris A.K.A. The Reaper. The group stands baffled and in astonishment as the energy if the room changes once again.

"How the hell did you do that? You psychic or something?" Ethan ask wild eyed.

"Or something... psychics are cheap showmen with no real power, but you Makenna are something different. The expression in DJ's face reads of intrigue as he walks closely around her with his hand on his chin eying her from every angle. There's a long and heard pause in the conversation as DJ makes several rotations around Makenna maybe one too many.

"Clairvoyance, interesting! Isn't that awesome?" DJ remarks. The other simply make another puzzled face. "Clairvoyance, the supposed faculty of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. Incredible."

"Can you stop looking at her like that it's starting to creep us out."

Hardly audible Makenna squeaks "I don't mind."

"DJ I want a costume."

"You'll get one once we know what your powers are and you train."

"How will we know what our powers are?"

"We can do a few basic test, and experiment but that takes a lot of time, time we don't have. The best we can do right now is throw everything at you and the kitchen sink and hope you don't die." DJ explains.

"Really the kitchen sink?"

"Especially the kitchen sink." He looks up narrowed eyed directly at either with his voice sturn and free of emotion.

"Why is this giving me second thoughts on being a superhero?" Makenna interjects.

"We can start with basic hand to hand combat."

"Boring." Ethan blurts out followed by Brittany's swift elbow to his second and third ribs.

"Ouch...lead me too the sink I guess." Ethan exhales with a reluctant sigh.

"Where even are we exactly?"

"Yeah a tour is probably in order." DJ recognizes.

"We call this place the Bunker, just a few miles north from the you can see this place isn't what it used to be." Chris starts up while a sparks from a faulty wired strike up from the large computer console in the center of the room. The spark draws Makenna's eyes to a deep almost rust color patch near the console.

"Blood." she thinks. "This is where it happened isn't it."

"Mhmm." DJ utilizes his abilities once more to plant an image of the Bunker in its prime; bustling with energy and electrify with the intensity of the scientific and breakthroughs that once filled the underground laboratory.

The ghost of the past hastily criss cross one another each on their own path to another breakthrough, another invention, another cure another blueprint. Watching them come and go it's eerie to think almost all of them are dead, and no one ever knew or cared. Just gone without a trace, like so many others. Soon the ghost fade into lingering clouds. Then to wisp of smoke in the wind then nothing.

"After the attack those of us still alive came back here and made this our home for the next six months." Just like before ghost of the past begin to form from the smokey clouds of the illusion. Six costumed heros stand around the center table now boasting a large white diamond logo. The students begin to walk away from the main control center.

Through the once reflective chrome walls they wander through the now desolate base of operations, throughout their trip they glimpse several now abandoned laboratories of all shapes and sizes, more glass cases featuring lost projects and unused schematics for buildings and towers, and what appears to be living quarters now ripped of their individuality, now stagnant and barren. All in all I takes the group about fifteen minutes to reach the end of their illusion cloaked tour.

"And finally the last two rooms, the training room we called the Terraformer, state of the art completed with transforming panels all throughout the room." Britanny peers into the open gigantic room almost oval shapes to a degree, but completely metal and grey.

"And on the left the Armory. Filled with prototypes of some if the most skillfully designed and technological weapons I've ever created."

"So now what?"

"The kitchen sink. We're gonna just job straight into it, run a few quick test and pray for the best. Follow me to the training room."

"Actually can I take Nicia?"

"Why?"

"Yeah why?"

"Trying to cover our tracks, how long do you think till someone notices that the Haro mansion is a pile if rumble with dead alien corpses lying on the ground?"

"Yeah go ahead and see how you can clover this one up."

"I already have a plan."

DJ and Nicia descend from the black early morning sky the sun still sound asleep, at what is left of the Haro Estate. While crushing sound of the waves battering the cove of tough igneous rock echoes just over the ridge to the sandy backyard beach of San Diego.

"That's way scarier than I thought that would be." Nicia exhales still a bit shaken up from the nighttime flight as she releases her arms wrapped around DJ with a yellow briefcase in hand.

This is Nicia's first time seeing the widespread destruction the Gors caused, completely decimated the landscape. The printine green lawns now scorched jet black and brittle, crumbling to dust under the weight of her feet as she walks towards what's left of her front lawn. The beautiful tall palm trees that once stretched well above fifteen feet now lay cut down at the base scattered over the driveway.

This scene would bring tears to anyone's eyes but now hers, no tear in sight and upon her face a slight smile of hope.

"So um, how you gonna fix this?"

"I won't, I can't rebuild this house of torture. I couldn't do that to you. It's time to bury this place, let it become the ghost it needs to be."

DJ relents his voice now quite as his breath become visible in the brisk cool air of the late night air.

"Thank you; you really are a hero."

"Don't thank me. Besides one day soon you'll be able one too."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do, if anyone of us are gonna make it it's you."

"So what are you planning on doing with this place?"

"Well I'll just show you." DJ ascends into the air. With the wave of his hands he gathers all of the green infinium particles into a singular tightly compact mass within his hand. With his other he opens the briefcase and retrieves a wide beaker and captures the material.

Now with it gone he gathers up a small batch of the Gor soldiers corpses and flings them over the ridge into the ocean. Hidden and lost forever from humans. He repeats this about three times to get rid of all of the bodies, while Nicia watches on steadily becoming more comfortable with his superhuman powers.

Next he locates the gas pipe and repositions the rumble in order to make the pipeline the epicenter of the explosion. A long and hurling task breaking apart and repairing hundreds of pieces of brick and mortar to make it convincing to the inevitable arrival of the C.S.I's.

DJ descends from the sky with the still nowhere in sight, but it's light beginning to creep in from the East.

"All done?

"Yup."

"You'll really think they'll believe that all of this was a gas pipe explosion?"

"If the crime scene doesn't convince them, I will. But let's get out of here, I suspect someone's had to have called the police by now." Just as the as the pair take their steps away from what's left of the building, a shuffling through the rumble gets their attention. As the turn to examine it Nicia's father emerges completely cover in black soot and dust of the mansions plaster.

"You little bitch! What did you do to my house!" He charges at Nicia in a rage, but she doesn't flinch. Instead she takes a stand after a wild swing from her father she slams down on his elbow completely shattering it and delivers a sweep of his legs sending him to the ground. Nicia sits atop of him and viciously clobbers on his face with her own shout of fury.

DJ simply stands by in awe of her movements something a familiar about her motions. Their exactly like his, precise but frenetic with an adage of savagery. She somehow has copied his fighting style exactly. Then a light bulb goes off. Though he allows her to continue to pound on the man's face now completely bloodied.

She gets up from the beating, rambling to her herself; looking for something to finish it, for good. She looks at DJ in the eyes perhaps searching for approval. He motions to a broken off two by four. Nicia immediately snatches it from the ground and drives it into her father's heart. She walks to meet DJ eye to eye once again and he wipes the blood from her father's blood from her fist. Her hands now clean of him and his influence. Just as the sirens become audible in the distance.

Today, ghost were revived back from the void of darkness to the world of the living. And a some was banished to the depths of hell.

The End: Like a Time Bomb That Doesn't Have Long.

Authors Notes: Okay so been awhile but finally finished this one up and I'm glad I took my time writing this one to make it more satisfying and compelling. As far as abilities go all if those of the remains members will be revealed next chapter and we are gonna get even crazier with the battles and the emotion told within the story really giving validity to their bond.


	6. Character Names

Alright since many of you are getting confused on who's who in the story I've decided to add this little chapter/graph thingy so here. I switch between real names and code names when the characters themselves swap clothing into their suits, or a really serious moment/scene is happening and I don't want to break it up. Also some of the characters get name changes so every time you get confused on someone's name or I Intro new characters please refer back to this. Let's get this show on the road. Also spoilers maybe? Probably not.

Original Guardian Force Members, Season/Part 1 (Pre Gor Invasion)

Donovan Johnson/ DJ - Telepath

Chris Witry- Guillotine

Ethan Holand - Archer

Brittany Wolfe- Shadow

Nicia Haro- Assassin

Season/Part 2: Uprising. New Guardians (Post Gor Invasion)

Centurions Gen. 1

Energon- yeah no one knows his real name.

Sam Conners - Supersonic, he will get a name change soon.

Takoda Hulen- Tech

Harrison Mace- Luck

Young Guardians Gen. 1

Jonathan Lazaro - Morph

Summer Ray Harper- Shrink yes her old name was Sarah but I already had a very forgettable A.I system named Sarah so I changed it.

Kyle Sims- Stick

Faith Gorkhaili- Unltravoilet

Villains and Misc. Characters.

Tanner Fenton- Elementor

Makenna Baker- Warbird, she sorta falls in a weird place, she wasn't an original member but she didn't gain her powers before the Invasion so I don't know.

Jadin Lewis- Ice King

Maya Keomaxay- Sorceress

Magnus Ragnar Ithurial Bane Fell- he has no code name.

Ford Mace- Justice

Jack Spector- Ghost

Marcus Allen- Master

Scott Grayson- Viper

Leopold "Fitz" Fitzgerald- Fitz

Jackson Sky- Camo

Hannah Sky- Silent

Alright that's it for this season or part of whatever. I'm going to really try and not shoehorn in dozens of characters into one chapter. I really want them all to have their own separate stories but come together in many ways and blend and crossover all the time. I just need to spend a lot of time on character development and get that plot spinning, now because I'm about ⅓ of the way through season 2. So prepare yourself for a bipunch of gratemoments.


	7. Till the Whole World Knows My Name

Opener: The beginning of this chapter takes place one month after the last prepare for flashbacks. This is going to be a more chill chapter, maybe a little shorter than normal. A lot has changed new Guardians and the kids have formed a band. DJ as lead singer/guitarist, Ethan as Drummer. Finally Brittany on bass/backup vocals.

The group prepares backstage. Tuning guitars and practicing their vocals.

"Five minutes guys." A dark skinned teen announces. His fierce red Mohawk frames the top of his face. The hairdo is low, but lengthy extending down past his neck and stopping just short of his shoulders. His hair is followed by bright golden yellow wings. They protrude out extending to the floor.

"Thanks Sam." The group says in unison.

Before Sam can reply back a female teen steps on his left wing.

"Ah!" He immediately winces from the sharp pain shooting from his golden appendage.

"Oh my God Sam I'm so sorry. Are you ok. I'm so clumsy!" The girl says with a concerned expression. As the kids let out a volcanic laugh together. Her voice high pitched. Her dark hair is short and parted to her right. As her beautiful sapphire eyes stand out against her pale skin. Set into her shoulders is a pair of smooth thin angelic wings.

"It's okay Mary, it was an accident." Sam replies blushing smile and his hand on his head.

"Alright then sorry again I'll see you out there." Mary replies. With that she walks off.

"When was the last time we all had a laugh together?" Ethan questions.

"We were all just jackasses standing in a circle." DJ answers with a somber tone, and the others pause to remember their fallen friend and the moments afterwards.

DJ's phone starts to beep. He struggles to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Alright I'll get the others on it." DJ answers, while nodding to Sam. He raises his wrist and speaks into his watch.

"Centurions are go." He adds. With that order Sam takes off.

"Thank god we added the Centurions. We don't have rush off whenever there's trouble." Ethan explains.

"Let's not forget the unfortunate events that led us to add them." Nicia adds.

Flashback.

DJ clenches Chris' body in his hands as the radiation from the Infinium Bomb engulfes the world.

"What was that?" Nicia asked.

"It's the Infinium, the blast wasn't strong enough to completely destroy the ship, but it must have been able to distribute the Infinium. And I pray that I'm wrong. But this would mean." He begins.

"It's being infused with everyone around the world." Makenna finishes.

End Flashback

The group of youths look up to the glass ceiling of the cafeteria to spot a winged figure streaks across the sky.

"Hey Sonic!" A teen shouts from the ground then flies up to meet the other figure.

"Hey Tech, so what do you know about these guys?" The figure ask. His real name is Sam Conners A.K.A Super Sonic. His long yellow vest flows in the wind along with his golden yellow wings. Sporting a black long sleeve shirt coupled with black pants. Finished with a black cowl, featuring an opening for his Mohawk, yellow gloves, and black boots. A yellow diamond sits on chest.

"They've been robbing banks all across the country using their powers. One can transform into a lizard human hybrid, and the other's abilities are unknown." Tech the cyborg answers. His real name Takoda Hulen.

Dressed in simple flowing dark grey pants slightly tucked into his light blue rocket boots. And a long light blue vest similar to Tech's, which exposes his bionic crest and abdomen. His left arm is composed of solid metal giving of a slight reflection. His right arm is finished with a hi-tech cannon. While a light blue diamond rest atop his vest.

The two land at a nearby Bank just in time to witness the criminals making their escape. At that moment two more figures arrive on the scene. One of them is a completely solid metal man. Only dressed a similar vest etched across it is the name Energon. Topped off with a white diamond.

The other arrives atop Harley Davidson motorcycle. His suit is composed of a short sleeve black padded shirt. Topped by a yellow diamond. His wrist boast a wrist gun, and a retractable grappling hook. A large light machine gun is strapped across his back, covering his vest. While a pair of twin pistols rest in holsters on his hips over black flowing pants that extend to his knees. Strapped with green rectangular knee pads and green boots. Topped with a light brown cowboy hat.

"Who are these chumps?" He asks in a thick southern accent.

"Some low life criminals Luck." Supersonic answers. "Let's hurry this up I kinda got a talent show to direct." He adds with a tiny voice crack.

Both bank robbers leap at the Centurions, one of the robbers transforms into a giant lizard monster,while the other a ginormous repulsive glob of putty.

"Centurions go!" Energon shouts with that the others leap into action. Energon blast the Lizard with his heat vision , stunning it. This gives Luck a chance to send it flying with a powerful kick.

"Oh this gonna be fun." Luck exclaims as he grapples onto a ledge flinging himself into the air. In mid air he grasps one of the sub machine guns from his waist holsters and riddles the Lizard with the entire clip of bullets. Energon raises his hand to shoot an explosive beam of energy at the Lizard killing her.

"The police are ordered to shoot on site." Energon's sturn synthetic voice explains?

Seeing the quick dismantling of his partner the glob makes a valiant attempt to flee the battle. But is stopped by Supersonic.

"Where do you think you're going you piece of trash." He calmly ask, while slashing at it with his talons. The glob simply conforms around thee deadly claws as it lets out a brief chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tech shouts he is seen hovering in the air using his rocket boots. He transforms his arm into a Gatling gun in an attempt to incapacitate the glob of disgusting putty. The glob is able to absorb the bullets and with a push it sends them all hurling back at Tech. He quickly transforms his arm into a heavy duty riot shield.

"Use your sonic weapons to disrupt, and incapacitate him." Energon commands in his synthetic robot voice. With the command Supersonic lets out a smirk, then an ear splitting screech. Realeasing a devastating sonic scream shattering all off the glass objects in the surrounding area.

He releases devastating sonic wave from his voice. Tech conjures a new weapon in his forearm to blast the glob with yet another sonic attack. It soon burst open covering the bank's front entrance with its residual putty.

"Really DJ called us in for this? The youngsters could have handled this." Luck announces.

"You are aware that he does not like for the Young Guardians to go out on field missions." Energon rebuttals.

"Yeah yeah can I go now the guys should be on by now?" Supersonic ask.

"Yes go on Supersonic." Energon replies. Before he could finish Supersonic speeds of into the distance.

"Speaking of the youngsters shouldn't we be checking up on 'em?" Luck says.

"It's the Young Guardians how much trouble could they get into. We only left them on the Island like fifteen minutes ago." Tech replies. The two look at each other calmly then with instant horror and they proceed to take off. Energon soon follows with a blank expression.

Supersonic zooms through the evening skies changing in the air into his civilian clothes. He remembers the day the Centurions and Young Guardians joined the already impressive roster.

Flashback

Sam was just at a meeting for his high school's bird watching club. Sam plays with an injured Western Tanager in his palm. A loud boom roars across the surrounding area, the students look up to witness a large pale explosion, the shockwave quickly approaches the school. The students run in an attempt to get to safety.

Their attempt fails as the blast consumes the entire school in a destructive wave, endowing select students with powers and abilities through a painful transformation. The wave then moves on to its next victim.

Once the wave passes Sam discovers that he has been infused with the a bird like physique. He's squished under the rubble of the the collapsed left wing of the school. As he tries to yell for help he lets out a sonic cry. The scream shatters the rubble allowing him to escape. Once his standing he continues to yell for his friends but only letting out sonic screams. Destroying more of the school.

Just then the Guardians arrive helping everyone they can. Shadow makes her way to him and tries to assist him with his wounds.

"What's your name." she asks. He is afraid to speak, he doesn't want to shatter her with his voice. Instead he turns around and whispers his name. And a sonic cry tears through the rest of the building. The Guardians look on in astonishment.

End Flashback

The group of kids stare out into the rowdy crowd eager to see the next act.

"Alright I guess we can't wait for Sam any longer." Brittany says with concern.

"Well let's do this guys." DJ adds. DJ, Brittany, and Ethan take to the stage as the curtain begins to raises and the crowd erupts with excitement once again. Just before they begin to play, the kids witness Sam arriving backstage. Sam rushes onto the stage and starts up introducing the newly formed band.

"I hope you guys are ready for some hard hitting music action? Hey guys you ever come up with a name?" He whispers over.

"Why do we always forget names!" Ethan exclaims from the bench at his drum set. His drums coated in a light blue paint and silver supports.

"I actually came up with a name, Kickin' Daisies." DJ explains.

"Alright let's give it up for Kickin' Daisies everyone!" Sam announces. At that moment the rear doors explode with fury. A deer like creature struts into the building.

The audience lets out a collective "Awwe." The deer instantly transforms into a hulking hunchback mutant deer, and crushes the glass trophy case to it's left. Assassin and Makenna leap to attack the creature making it stumble back several feet.

"Warbird, maneuver seven!" Assassin shouts to Makenna, who's new suit is completed with a white right shoulder guard and a white left forearm protector. While Assassin's suit now boast a new stylized "A" logo integrating with the Guardian's trademark a Diamond insignia.

Warbird squats down with her holographic shield at the ready. Assassin darts for her teammate and lands atop Warbird's sheild, and it thrust her into the air. Assassin draws her sword and slashes the monster's arm clean off. The monster lets out a horrifying roar in agony.

Soon a specialized police unit arrives and carries of pf the creature. The two Gurdians disappear like thieves in the night.

"I really hate Danger Beast. I can't believe that we need an entire special S.W.A.T unit." Ethan says.

"That's what happens when a gigantic Infinium bomb goes of." Brittany adds.

The show continues as it previously did. The audience is unphased by the beast random attacks such as these have become commonplace. Sam begins to reintroduce the band and signals them to begin.

Ethan starts up with a heavy hitting drum rhythm like thunder erupting from the sky. Signaling both the guitar and bass to kick in blaring. And the crowd explodes with excitement.

"There's something about you, that I can't quite put my finger in!" The band sings in unison.

"Now lets get this show on the road!" DJ shouts after the bands warm up.

Brittany starts up with soft harmonies, DJ's comes in with a sharp spike of his electric guitar.

The End Next Chapter: Guardian Force: Uprising: World on Fire

Hope you'd all liking the new Uprising arc. Brittany finally get something to do! So yeah short chapter and an intro to all of the changes I'm making. Two new teams of Guardians, new villains and characters and I just want to ease into them all. Flashbacks, flashbacks everywhere.

Get ready for shit to get even crazier weird bisexual sorcerers, fire bending badasses, and small girls that can grow to the size of a planet battling a Godzilla-like Triceratops monster.


	8. Set the Whole World on Fire

Opener: Um so three parter maybe. There's a DJ storyline, a Nicia, Brittany and Makenna one. Then a Centurion and Young Guardians one that starts to build on the plot. So three parter yes no maybe so? Alright let's get this show on the road, queue the theme song!

We cut to a busy command center, sloping down like a theater audience. A top the ramp stands Telepath fully geared up without his helmet. His suit dressed with a t is now He stares out the ginormous clear glass pane window that rest at the opposite end of the ramp exposing the bright blue afternoon sky above the clouds.

"Hey DJ you alright?" Warbird interrupts his trancelike state of pondering also without her helmet on. He's taken off guard by the intrusion.

"Umm...umm yeah I'm fine." He answers with a confused voice as he turns to see Chris' axe set into stone resting on an elevated shelf looking down on the command center.

The Guardian Force are in the middle of their weekly meeting. In attendance are the original members and the Centurions. All gathered around a new version of the Guardians old round table.

"Tech is the upgraded guard rail set up around the perimeter? The last thing we need is another student falling of this floating Island." Assassin explains. The entire room immediately looks toward an unmasked Supersonic.

He blushes from all of the attention. "Hey if I remember correctly I learned how to fly while falling to my doom."

"Luck what's the probability that one of the students will fall off the Island again. With and without the guardrail?" Telepath ask the twenty something year old Centurion.

"Exactly eighty three point fifty three percent. Without the rail. Twelve percent with the rail." Luck answers quickly. His ability is probability analysis allowing him to calculate probability and make precise measurements with exact accuracy.

"Not bad, and Energon how far along are the Young Guardians from being combat ready? Excluding the students who do not want to graduate to become a full members?" Archer ask the android.

Energon types on the keyboard from his seat on the table, and projects the statistics for the first Young Guardian class. Four files appear each paired with a picture, the name, and code name of the upcoming Guardians.

The first reads off as Jonathan Lazaro A.K.A Morph. The next text states the name Sarah Ray Harper, A.K.A Shrink. The next profile follows with Kyle Sims, A.K.A Stick. The final form reads Faith Gorkhali A.K.A. Ultraviolet.

"To be frank, they've been ready for over a week. It is you that is not ready for them to be assigned combat missions. " Energon states. With that the room becomes silent. A small clunk can be heard from the lead command station. The others turn only to find a small red ink pen. DJ walks over to it and stares at it for a little while. He finally picks it up and throws it across the room. Before it can hit the ground the pen transforms into a super bouncy ball. Sporadically springing through the command center. Finally transforming into a boy.

"Hey man give a guy a warning next time." Morph says while rubbing his head. He is dressed in a basic red and black tactical training suit similar to Telepaths first outfit.

"All you can come out now." Energon says. The others soon appear, Stick uncamouflages and appears clinging to the ceiling. Boasting a simple black and green training outfit. His skin is a pale green resembling a frog. His abilities include any and all properties of amphibians. This includes camouflage, poisonous skin, the ability to squirt blood from his eyes, and throwable thorns.

Shrink leaps from in between the electrical ports on the console of the round meeting table. While in mid air she grows back to her normal size. Ultraviolet simultaneously appears from a dark corner of the hun. She was able to bend the light around her body and make it appear as if she was invisible.

"You guys are no fun!" Shrink says. Energon grabs her by the arm and pulls a pistol from her waist holster.

"Where did you get this? Who gave you this? Who gives a gun to a sixth grader?" Energon roars. Luck immediate goes stiff and nonchalantly rushes out of the command center.

"Luck I told you to stop giving guns to our children!" Energon shouts and chases after him. All of the Guardians burst into laughter except our main five heroes.

"Did you see that DJ I made or a whole 10 minutes without being sported." Morph proudly announces to his mentor.

"Yeah that's great Morph." He says as his voice trails off; it is clear that his mind is elsewhere and his eyes turn the screen imbedded into his forearm guard.

"Hey there's something going on down there at the school. You want to go check it out Kenz?" DJ asks.

"Yeah sure but why do you need me." She answers.

"200 year old bisexual magician." DJ says with a sly smile.

"Oh my God let's go now!" She replies with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. They rush out of the command center into the tubular exit door to quickly undress.

Back at the school Makenna and DJ reach the main hall to find a winged figure creating magical sparks for the amusement of the students and faculty. He briefly flips several students upside down with the wave of his hands.

"Magnus Ragnar Ithuriel Bane Fell." DJ slowly says. "Never thought I would see that hideous shirt you always wear again. Magnus slowly turns around with a smirk on his face revealing his catlike animated golden iris'. His hair is a silky deep black framing his angelic face. His shirt displays a bleeding red heart on a white backdrop. And a blue trench coat.

"Donovan Johnson never thought I'd see your goofy grin ever again." He replies in a old fashioned European accent. The two laugh at one another while sharing a lingering hug.

"I see you've got yourself a new sidekick, and this one's much prettier than the old one." Magnus jest. " Magnus Bane, is a pleasure." He adds introducing himself with a kiss of Makenna's hand, who blushes from the affection.

"This is Makenna my…" He pauses and takes a look and Makenna as the two lock eyes once again. "One of my teammates. What exactly is it that you want Magnus? You never show up unless you want something." He says with a stern face.

"Why nothing at all old friend. Can't one not just arrive for a visit? This is purely a visit nothing more, I swear on God's name." He says as he puts his hand on his heart.

"Yeah we both know that he won't accept it. So what do you want?"

"I sure he won't be willing to accept your either."

"Well he knows that my heart is pure unlike yours."

"Though that may have been the case awhile back that surely isn't the case these days. No, no, no old friend these days haven't been kind to you have they? It doesn't take a telepath to see that, now does?"

"But enough of the small talk, aren't you going to invite me onto that spiffy little island of yours." Magnus continues.

We cut to our remaining Guardians atop the floating Island. A loud bell blares through the entire base signaling that one of the vehicles has left the hanger and is headed back down to the ground.

"Damn it those kids really get on my nerves." Luck yells as he and the other Centurions race to the hangar and quickly depart after the runaway students.

The other Guardians this is includes Archer, Shadow, and Assassin are all roaming the base. Out of nowhere a teen crashes through the ceiling of the lounge. Dressed in a nomadic rope of teal and black. His eyes are a vivid hazel, with hair black as night complemented by his tan skin.

"Hey, what the fuck! How'd you even get up here!" Archer shouts while rushing the foe. After a brief session of hand to hand combat Archer is pushed back. Shadow phases through a wall and launches toward the new enemy, who raises his hand and sends a devastating burst of fire towards her. She manages to escape the blast allowing the foe to dart through the school riding a ball of condensed air; knocking over several kids in the process. He makes his way into the courtyard.

He's intercepted by a leaping Assassin, who tackles him and sends both of them hurling to the ground. The figure manages to stand once more. Archer soon comes to the aid of his fellow teammate.

"Really didn't want to do but you leave me no choice." Archer begins. He raises his hands with a deep breath and clutches his index and middle finger together. He exhales and opens hi sunshine eyes. A flash of blue lighting streaks across his iris'. Then hurls a devastating streak of lightning towards their attacker. The intruder takes in the electricity and redirects it back at Archer, who directs the blast into the sky. Shadow appears from the nearest wall and takes a stance next to the others.

The attacker takes a stance in front of a stylized stone fountain while the others join the fray. With a powerful kick he sends a mound of Earth speeding toward the Guardians, trapping them in place. Finally he forces all of the water from the fountain into a ginormous wave engulfing the heroes and quickly transforming into solid ice. Only allowing their head to remain unfrozen.

In that moment a dazzling bright purple portal appears in the courtyard. Out steps DJ, Magnus and Makenna. Magnus recognizing the attacker conjures construct chains and shackles. He manages to capture the foe into the chains, first his arms then his legs.

"This ain't over sorcerer!" The attacher shouts down from his suspension in mid air.

"Oh I think it is Bender!" Magnus replies the shackles suppress his bending ability thawing the Guardians.

"Hey, hey guys let him go. You idiots, is that anyway to treat friends. Magnus let him go, and Elementor calm down these are my friends." DJ commands. Magnus releases Elementor.

"Thank you, alright now that everyone has gotten all of that out of their system. Everyone this is Magnus and Elementor. They are old friends of mine. So everyone calm down we're all friends here; well everyone except Magnus. He can be kind of antagonizing at points." DJ announces.

"Sorry for attacking you all but I have urgent news DJ." Elementor says.

"It's no problem just goes to show how rusty we've gotten. What is it Tanner?" DJ asks Elementor whose birth name is Tanner Fenton.

"The temple has fallen. The inhabitants imprisoned." Elementor announces. With a furious look the two take off the command center in a heated rage; prompting the others to follow.

"How did this happen?"

"I wish to know as well."

"We have to leave immediately." The two decide now in the command center.

"Wait what is happening?" Brittany questions.

"Allow me to elaborate. You see the temple is home of the Benders and their magic. The Benders powers themselves are not magic based, though it is similar to mgic. This ability allows for each and every one of them access to manipulate the four basic elements, air, water, Earth and fire. The temple itself is the last of its kind. They rest atop floating islands such as these. As long as there is one temple intact it can keep the dozens of other floating but if the temple falls. It can rupture the entire magical grid causing a massive magical power outage. Effecting yours truly. Also sending dozens of giant islands hurling towards Earth thus ending us all.

"You catch any of that?" Ethan ask Makenna.

"Bits and pieces." She replies. Just then the alarms sounds signaling an Alpha attack down in the city. DJ rushes to the main console to pull up a video feed of Theo criminals robbing a bank.

"Justice and Ghost." Archer says with a low growl. He balls up his fist in rage at the site of the criminal duo.

"Alright let's get the Centurions on this." DJ commands.

"They left out chasing the Young Guardians."

"Well shit. We may be spread thin but this isn't anything we can't handle. I need Magnus and Archer on these two. Now they're crafty keep your guard up."

"Since when in the hell did I start working for you?" Magnus interjects.

"Since you stepped foot on our Island jackass. Shadow, Assassin, Warbird, I want you guys to head to Canada. There's a new breed of Danger Beast out there and are killing of and hunting humans. I want you to take them out." DJ continues.

"No problem." Shadow shouts with glee.

"Me and Elementor are going to head off for a bit. Nicia listen, if we don't make it back I need you to…"

"Say no more I got it." Assassin interrupts.

"Alright and students I need you all to stay inside the base tonight. I don't want you guys wondering around the Island at night. Let's do this, Guardians Go!" He finishes. The teams split up and head out placing on their helmets and mask.

"Hey Magnus you never answered my question. What do you want?" Telepath continues as Elementor, Telepath, and Magnus stand leaning on the wall hanging over the rest of the ramp.

"You know sometimes I think after all of these years the fighting and protecting is it really worth it to keep fighting and ignore the things that really matter. Love, friendship, family. Them I turn on the t.v. and see that the world is messed up now more than it has even been.

With aliens invading, new species of animals popping up like weeds. An entire race of people sprung up out of nowhere. A new team of heroes trying their hardest to protect the world they love while trying to guide it into the future. Kids all of them just kids. Is it worth it truly, all of the constant fighting and death. Sometimes I think it would be best if we all just strike a match and set the world on fire. To answer your question I want to figure out if it's worth it." Magnus says.

"The thing is the world has always been messed up and crazy. I found that out along time ago. Maybe it's us that are the solution to fixing it. But I guess we are all trying to figure that out is it really worth it." DJ adds.

"I believe in the coming days, months, years even we will find out for sure. But it's going to be the toughest challenge we have ever faced. But I'm afraid we may be the very things eating away at the world. For the universe, is not done with us yet. I don't think it will ever be, we will just have to wait and see my old friends." Elementor adds.

"Just wait and see." DJ echoes as the three turn to Chris's axe and look up to admire his sacrifice, while his red eyes flash a quick glimmer of green.

The End. Next Chapter: All I Want is a Place to Call My Own.

Things took a turn there didn't they. That's gonna happen a lot from now on the tone will shift a bit from where the chapter started. Don't worry the fun will still be there. The next chapter serves as a perfect intro to the Young Guardians and delve deep into the Alphas relationship with the public. It may get a bit dark, some prejudice, rape, child abuse weaved into it. Again it will have lighter moments but have heavy topics discussed and brought up. Prepare for all of the feels.

On the topic of characters we get to see six new ones, Elementor, Magnus, Stick, Shrink, Morph and Ultraviolet. Magnus and Elementor burst open the door for all out magic and element bending Avatar style. And allows for another world to be opened and explored. The Young Guardians are honestly there to lighten up the mood a bit. Add hijinks and adventures and they will have meaningful ish arcs. And when we time jump and kill off characters the void can be filled with new members and a rotating cast. Shit these are long author's note fuck.

Also the bomb didn't turn everyone into Alphas just some. Our Guardians are in a rough place, DJ is depressed and frustrated trying to figure out what's best for his people, Ethan loses someone close to him. Brittany's loyalties get tested. Nicia has become even more cold and distant. And Makenna is just trying to keep everyone from jumping off a cliff. Keep in mind these guys are only in the seventh grade damn. That one month was not kind to them also not all of this happened in a month a few things did tho. Oh and these next few chapters take place in the same day yeah that's how we roll now, we haven't even introd the villains yet oh God. The song this chapter was influenced by was World on Fire by Slash. Alright I'm done my hands cramping hope you all enjoyed this chapter keep on reading please.

and a lot of these new characters are from other series, like Avatar the Last Airbender, The Mortal Intraments, The Avengers, Justice League, Dragon Ball Z, Akame Ga Kill and others so yeah.


	9. All I Want Is a Place to Call My Own

Opener: This chapter follows the Young Guardians through a little trip off the Island. Prepare for a bit of fun and dark themes.

We pickup with the Young Guardians riding inside a modified version of the Jeep. On its side a painted on white diamond. The truck is a deep lime green and silver. It's top and windows are down. The truck is hurling through the sky descending rapidly.

"Ahhhh!" The young heroes let out together.

"I thought you knew how to drive?" Ultraviolet shouts from the back seat. "We technically it's not driving it's flying but still." She adds and continues to scream.

"I'm only twelve!" Morph screams back at her from the driver's seat. Seated next to him is Stick and behind him is Shrink.

"So what I'm eleven!" Stick yells back in a nervous panic.

Stick hurriedly types the keyboard extending from the leather dashboard. He finally finds the correct button and engages the vehicle's flight mode. The trucks wheels turn horizontal and begin to act as propellers. And the dual exhaust pipes erupt with a fiery trail. The wheel transforms into two joy sticks.

"Nice going Stick!" Morph exclaims.

"Hey dudes where are we?" Ultraviolet begins. "Where's my phone?"

"Holy crap they must've dropped out while we were falling. Man how are we gonna get home?" Shrink exclaims in a panic.

"Let's try to land here. Maybe we can get directions or something." Morph suggest. He somehow manages to land the Guardian's vehicle in the middle of a busy parking lot. This disturbance causes the surrounding pedestrians to gaze at the kids.

"What you never seen a group of kids fall out of the sky in a flying green truck before, Jeez." Shrink exclaims to the bystanders.

The group piles out the truck and head into a rustic nearby store. Before they enter they pass a sign that reads "No Alphas Allowed." As the glass door opens a bell sounds signaling the arrival of more customers.

"Hi, me and my friends are just looking for directions back to Mansfield. Can you point us in the right direction?" Morph ask the cashier.

"Hmm is that so. You know we don't allow his kind in here." She sarcastically replies. Her eyes passes over the group and lingers on Stick's pale green skin. A look of disdain creeps up on her wrinkly face.

"His kind? What is that supposed to mean?" Ultraviolet starts.

"Um... we were just trying to get directions. We were just walking the trail and got turned around. So yeah those directions would be great." Morph adds reacting to the tension around the group.

"Just what I said! We don't allow his kind in here." The cashier repeats not knowing that the entire group is made up of Alphas, the others have no physical disfigurations due to their mutations.

"Listen lady there's no need to insult my friends we just need directions ok." Morph says with a low growl. His face is starting to contort with frustration.

The entire group makes their way out of the door when two guys rush into the convenience store dressed in all black. One of them pulls a gun from his waist. And holds the cashier hostage. All of a sudden pistol gets blasted from his hands.

"Hey I have one of those too, twins!" Shrink shouts with glee. Morph launches his spear at the other's gun as well.

"Seriously where do you get those?" Morph shouts. "I don't think these guys know who we are." He continues.

"Hey dipshits checkout the logo." Shrink begins while grasping her sleeve and flashing The Guardian Forces' white diamond logo. The gunmen face shoot up with horror.

"God damn Alphas!" One of the attackers yells.

Morph lets out a sly grin and shouts. "Guardians go!" With the command the group leaps into action. Stick immediately leaps onto the tile ceiling and darts straight toward the gunmen. Shrink grows twice her size and punches one of the attackers sending him to a rack of children's toys.

Ultraviolet shoots a ray of bright purple light into the eyes of the last gunmen briefly blinding him. Morph launches into the air and sends his spear hurling at the criminals pistol knocking it away. He finishes the brawl with a flying kick sending the would be thief back into the glass cooler shattering the case into hundreds of pieces.

Stick shoots thorns into the arms of the criminal as it lets out a cry. He jumps off the ceiling. Shrink flies into the battle shooting the gunmen in the arm. Stick engages the enemy, who sends a punch onto the young hero. Stick blocks the attack.

"Um I wouldn't touch my skin if I were you. I can sometimes exude poisonous fluid." Stick says. Disgusted the attacker steps back and is hit with a flying knee from Stick.

"Thank you." The cashier expels.

"We didn't do it for you lady. We did it because it's our job." Shrink replies as the group stunts out of the store.

The heroes make their way back to their truck and pass by a busy shopping center. Stick receives disgusted looks from the other pedestrians.

"Hey Shrink why are you still big?" Morph questions.

"Well I'm kinda stuck." She answer with a small adorable laugh. She then instantly becomes the size of a pen.

"Oh come on! Damnit I hate it when my powers go into flux" She expels.

"Guess you still got some training to do." Morph replies as Shrink crawls onto his shoulder.

"You may be the leader of this team, but don't think I won't shoot you." She threatens.

"You sure you don't want to borrow my hoodie Kyle?" Ultraviolet ask in a soothing voice.

"No I'm good thanks for asking though." He replies. Just then the entire group in bombarded by a group of teens catapult a load of trash.

"Freaks!" They shout.

"Huh." Stick softly sighs. "I should be used to this by now."

"Well it's been a rough few weeks for all of us you know. We don't ask for this." Shrink replies with compassion.

"But now it's our responsibility to help protect people. I wouldn't trade these powers for the world." Morph exclaims.

"Well some of would." Ultraviolet adds.

"It's not even just that I've always been bullied whether if it was my parents for just being me, or from other people for well looking like this." He group makes it back to the car. Instead of trying to get back home they sit there and comfort a now weeping Kyle. Shrink grows back to her normal height.

"What the fuck is happening?" She thinks.

"All I really want is a place to call by own." He states through his sobbing.

"For all of the ones who yell alone, you know." Shrink adds while she places a caring hand on Stick's shoulder. "I guess the Island is that place our home." He adds

Soon Ultraviolet interrupts the tender moment. "Wait your parents used to bullied you?"

"Yeah they were kind of horrible. Once my Dad had left my Mom got so drunk she locked me in the hallway closet for two days. The only reason I was let out is because my mom needed toilet paper." He answers.

In that moment the scream of a girl can be heard from nearby. The Young Guardians race to investigate the commotion. What they find is even worse than expected. They find seven Alphas in handcuffs being loaded onto a police transport vehicle, by S.W.A.T like armored officers.

"It's just some whiny criminals kids, nothing to see here." One sleazy officer says.

"Oh ok guess we will get going then." Morph says. Shrink turns around to go on her way. When she pivots her eyes lock with another teen in specialized teen gazes with eyes of despair accompanied by a small prayer for help.

"What exactly did…" But before Shrink can ask any questions she and all of her friends are jolted with heart stopping electricity rendering them unconscious.

Shrink and Stick awake in a small prison lined with bricks on three of the four sides. The fade of the room rest an array of steel bar and and a cage door. The room is pitch black all but one patch of sunshine peeking through tiny rectangular window. The ray rest on the small heap that is Shrink.

"Sarah you ok?" Stick attempts to move with a clank. "Did those guys but us in chains, and where's Morph and U.V?" He thinks to himself.

"Yeah I'm alright. How 'bout you?" She replies with a slow groan. She doesn't try to stand, as she feels her sprained ankle throbbing with pain.

"I'm fine just weak, are you chained up too?"

"No I'm not but I can't walk I think my I sprained my ankle. Oh and Stick."

"Yeah"

"My powers are still fluctuating. I can't grow."

"Well…" stick is interrupted by the low clanking of metal. The sound inches closer and closer until a man arrives at the cell.

"Yell look at this little pretty thing." The sleazy officer from earlier states as he drags his greasy fingers across Shrink's face.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit!" Sarah shouts.

"I'm gonna do a lot more than just touch you little girl." He replies. He picks up Sarah by the arms while she lets out a scream.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Stick shouts as he struggle against the rigid cell. Sarah is dragged off to the darker side of the cell.

The officer throws her on the concrete floor with a fierce growl. Soon metal begins to clank once again then he is on top of her. The clank of metal is heard once more and Sarah squirms on the ground. One arm of the officers is pinned against her chest.

"No, no please no!"

"Sarah no!"

Sarah's attacker begins to tear and cut the midsection of her green leather pants. He soon manages to get down to her underwear but it's sliced open quickly. The final slash creates a small cut across her labia.

Soon he is inside of her and lets out a low groan. Sarah has well into a loud sob.

"You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" Stick yells. His many abilities won't help in this situation. His hands begin to glow a dim yellow with a pulsing wave. He catches glimpses of the assault.

The officer continues to thrust to a medium paced rhythm. Every time Sarah lets out another low whimper in between her whaling. His pace steadily inclines. A clank cries out every time he thrust. A pistol rest on his waist holster.

Stick continues to sob from the the rough brick wall. All of a sudden a loud bangs sounds paired with a flash of light. Sarah soon crawls to the light with a pistol in her hand. She shoots the braces cuffing Sticks wrist. Thus setting him free. He immediately runs to Sarah's side, she simply wraps her arms around his neck. Now in the light the rest of the cell is illuminated, now he can see the exit. He tries to take the gun away from Sarah but she quickly pulls it back.

"I need you to shoot the lock can you do that for me please." Stick ask Sarah blast the lock off of the cell door allowing them to escape. Stick remembers the glowing light from his fist and begins to concentrate on his new found ability. He finally triggers it allowing him to see his surroundings.

He walks down the hall a few steps struggling to carry the added weight of his distraught teammate. He notices in the cell to his right Ultraviolet is sprawled across the cell wall. He kicks in the door to find a her and Morph chained up.

"Stick is that you? Is Shrink ok?" Ultraviolet ask with a low grumble.

"I have her she's far from ok but she will on let's get out of here. Where's Morph?" He replies.

"He's in here with me but I haven't seen him move." She adds with concern.

The group continues on and wakes the unconscious Morph.

They slowly exit the chamber in disbelief of what they heard moments ago. They notice the other chambers a filled with Alphas and the dead body of the teenage girl from earlier. Bloodied and beaten. They continue to rescue everyone they can. In several of the cells hangs a lynched deform e Alpha. Many more a bruised and scared.

All of a sudden two more officers burst into the building. The group recognizes the officers from before they were captured. Without hesitation Morph and Ultraviolet hound the too beating them down. Morph has found his spears and is ready to drive into the dirty cop's chest.

"No Morph we need him to explain to the police that he was running a child slavery ring based around Alphas." Stick explains. Morph transforms into a hulking Danger a Beast and slings the officers over his shoulders. They continue for what feels like hours finally erupting from their prison to the outside world.

They find the sun beginning to set over the cliff. At the edge of the cliff they come to a startling realization.

"No it can't be all of this right under our noses." Sarah begins with a shocked expression.

"They ran a child slavery ring in own city." Morph roars.

"These people, even those assholes back there, they are from the same city as us." Stick replies.

"How could we not have noticed. It's been right here, right here." Ultraviolet adds as she falls to her knees.

"Kyle take me home please." Sarah begins with a low voice.

"Sure Sarah whatever you want." Stick softly replies."Faith can you make a beacon." He continues, though he's horrified from the events of today he is still hopeful about his future with the Guardians. Faith nods and raises her hand releasing a bright purple ray of light into the air. The group simply stands there overlooking their schools, homes, and parks astonished by the fact.

The End. Next Chapter: I'm High on Doubt and Low on Faith. (No pun intended).

Author's Notes.

Well shit things got dark sorry Faith please don't hate me. But yeah that was...heavy to say the least. But the first part of the chapter serves as a good into to the team and their respective personalities and abilities, but also shows their limitations and that they like to have fun. Then I just shattered their world, because I can so. It's all about breaking them and building them back up. This chapter was influenced by the song All I Want by A Day to Remember.

Next Chapter will focus on the pairing of Magnus and Ethan, but I may end up changing the teams up a bit and pair Ethan with Brittany, or Ethan and Makenna. In order to set up Elementor, DJ and Magnus. Oh don't worry the next chapter is a slight change in tone to a more action packed exciting tone still with heavier themes tho, cus I'm a little hoe that likes breaking people's hearts. And because I'm the author. Damn I need to get this damn plot rolling fuck! The chapter after this is the female Guardians chapter. Yes Brittany gets something to do. Plus they are all gonna keep going through hell for the universe isn't done with them yet (insert evil laugh here). Also I may have killed a character in this chapter I'm not sure these notes are written after the chapter itself,but after at least a few days of editing I might have changed my mind.


	10. High on Doubt Low on Faith

Opener: So this next one won't be as heavy and deep as the last one but still maintain a level of depth. Also sorry but there will be one more chapter to conclude the missions DJ set the team on, or I'll just include it in this chapter I don't fucking know. And in the coming seasons/ parts the original Guardians role will be reduced going forward. I really want to highlight or new Guardians, the Centurions and Young Guardians. These characters have interesting arcs and storylines that play into the future. This chapter will follow Elementor and Telepath, Magnus and Ethan, and further explain Telepaths background with the other heroes mentioned. So let's get this show on the road! Queue theme song!

Telepath throws a boulder towards one of the masked figures. The figure is dressed in all black, light, combat gear boasting a blue bird logo on its chest to its shoulder. Elementor hurls a vortex of fire after several of the attackers, rendering them unconscious.

"So it was the Magicians who invaded the temple."

"It had to be the most dangerous clan of Magicians in the world. I can't ever catch a break can I." DJ replies as he dashes back and blocks a magical laser disks.

"I really hate Magicians! Especially the Order of the Claw." Elementor says.

"Dude your home is powered by magic. Your people are the sole protectors of all magic on earth. That kind of contradicts the whole point." DJ explains.

"You're still the jackass I remember, DJ" Elementor says as he washes away more Magicians. The two continue to make their way down the long narrow hall of the ancient temple. A green portal erupts one Telepath's side, who hurls a statue into it.

Meanwhile, back in the city a man storms out of the glass door of the city bank. He's cloaked in a long, open black trench coat, revealing a deep orange shirt boasting a smiling clown face, only the eyes nose and wide grin are seen. His legs are wrapped in flowing orange and black camouflage pants with white stitching. Finished with a light machine gun strapped across his back, and a bandanna featuring the same wide grin covering his lower face, while black goggles cover his eyes. His hair is a sandy blonde, he's clearly in his early twenties. His name: Ghost.

He looks up to a nearby roof and gestures towards his partner, Justice. He is cladded up in black pants and boots, but his suit is a made up of a flexible armor. His shaggy dark hair flows slightly over his mask only covered his eyes and forehead.

Justice notices a faint whistle approaching, he knows exactly what the sound is; he quickly leaps of the building and activates his wrist grappling hook. He manages to latch onto a street lamp and swing himself to safety. The spot on the rooftop where he once stood is now a blaze from an explosion.

"Come on Archer I thought you never miss."

"I don't!" Archer replies. He soon appears gliding down from the sky bow in hand. The lone arrow activates once again setting of a secondary explosion. The blast causes the nearby water tower to topple over, spilling gallons of water onto the street and over the pair of criminals.

Archer reaches into his quiver and draws another arrow. He electrifies the arrow head and sending it into the pool of water surrounding the two Alphas. The arrow head penetrates the water and causes it to spread a devastating electric spark. Though the criminals seem unphased.

"Rubber soles in our boots, you didn't think we would fall for that again." Justice proclaims.

"It was worth a shot." Archer replies.

"You two really do think of everything." Magnus adds while descending from the sky. He now sports a creepy mask. With catlike ears, a small smile framed with two rosy cheeks, and holes for his glimmering eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ghost questions.

"That's not important; what is important is that you hand back over the cash and we will give you back your old cell." Archer begins.

"Hmm, it took your entire team to take us down last time, like hell your gonna do it again." Ghost jest, he begins to leap but is pulled back by Justice.

"We don't know anything about that new guy over there, we need to play it smart." He whispers to his partner.

"Don't underestimate these two, they may not be all that powerful but they're crafty." Archer adds.

"So it is true they took down all of you interesting." Magnus begins, next the Guardians charge in. Archer sends an arrow towards the two, Justice quickly fires his sub machine gun shattering the arrow. Magnus clashes with Ghost. The Magician peppers off fireballs, though transforms into a cloud of orange smoke. A puzzled look rolls over Magnus' face.

"Hey Archer you didn't say that this guy can become a literal cloud!" Magnus shouts.

"Didn't think it would be an issue!" He yells back while being struck in the spine by a powerful kick.

Magnus lets out a grunt in frustration. Ghost reappears in is human form, and continues his assault on the winged fighter. Magnus flies up into the air.

Magnus folds his hands into a diamond shape. "Tri-beam!" He shouts with fury. A bright yellow diamond shaped beam descends onto the street.

"What in the world." Ghost expelled while transforming into his gas form to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile Archer and Justice's battle has moved to the rooftop of a nearby pet store. Archer sends another arrow towards the criminal. The arrow expands into shackles latching onto Justice's ankles.

"Clever boy, you got a new trick I'm impressed."

"Thanks, a new thing tech whipped up. I'll be sure to tell your brother that you still have your shining personality. I thought that would have been lost along with your sanity." Archer jokes. The arrows chain latching Justice to Archer's bow buckles. Justice notices the chain and lets out a sly grin.

"You got a lot to learn kid. Tell Luck he can kiss my ass." He adds just before he jumps off of the roof top pulling Archer along with him. Archer is flung to the other end of the battlefield, then off the roof top. The two crash onto the pavement below. Justice shoots the chains off of him.

Archer and Justice continues their battle this time from opposite sides of a quartered off street. The two continue blasting each other with their respective weapons, but both fighters aren't able to land a single blow. One of Archer's arrows explodes behind Justice and sends him flying. Archer charges at the criminal, the two exchange constant blows. Archer is thrust into the gut unable to land many attacks.

The battle between Magnus and Ghost rages on. Magnus folds his hands and fingers into a circle formation.

"Monster of the Void." He calls out. Instantly a purple and black portal erupts from under Ghost and large tentacles burst from the portal grappling hold of Ghost.

"What in the hell is that thing!" He yells with fear and transforms back into his gas form and narrowly escapes the trap. Ghost moves to engage Magnus in the sky, in his gas form he enters Magnus through his nose. Ghost's gas in his system causes Magnus to hallucinate.

"Show me what you fear." Ghost voice echoes.

"Hmm, I've literally been to hell and back I don't fear anything." Magnus states with that his eyes begin to glaze over with red. With a fierce shout a deep red beam erupts from the Magician and disrupts the bright blue sky. Ghost's gas burst from inside of Magnus.

Once the red beam disappears Magnus is left floating in the air now boasting large red horns along with bat like wings. Magnus lets out a barrage of fireballs at the criminal. Who just barely manages to escape the destructive blast.

"Oh shit!" Ghost shouts and begins to make his escape. Magnus speeds in front of Ghost stopping him in his tracks.

"Running away already!" Magnus states, his voice is now deep roar. Magnus conjures a black beam from his finger tips blasting him away, and rendering him unconscious.

Archer's battle continues to heat up, Archer has his bow pulled back and ready to fire while Justice's katana presses on his neck. Archers suit is now torn and battered, while his abdomen is bloodied from a bullet wound.

"Waiting on you Justice." He pants.

"Any last words kid."

"Hey look a magical angry demon."

"Nice try."

"Worth a shot."

"Tell my why did you even try to take me on, you know you couldn't win...unless you were stalling, but for what?" Just then a huge shadow appears having over Justice. "Hmm you're not just a dumb kid after all, huh."

"Yeah I wish some of the kids at school would see it."

"Don't worry, kids are horrible." Justice adds, he then spin kicks Archer back and slashes at Magnus' chest. He continues to make his escape.

"See you around blue!" He shouts as he takes off atop his motorcycle.

"Why didn't you use your lighting ability?" Magnus ask.

"I only use it in extreme emergencies."

"So potentially losing your life isn't an extreme emergency?"

"Eh, I'm pretty replaceable but those kids on the Island aren't." A thought instantly comes to the flying Magician.

"Shit those two are still battling at the temple, not without me." Magnus conjures another portal and disappears into the other side.

"Dude aren't you gonna help me! Damnit!" Ethan activates his communicator. "Guys I'm gonna need a… it doesn't matter because DJ locked them out of the Com. Center fuck. Well guess I gotta find our nearest warehouse to get back. Why does Brittany always get the good missions."

Meanwhile back at the temple Telepath and Elementor continue to dispatch more of the Magicians. Elementor confines a batch into the rough rocky walls of the long sacred corridor. His fighting style is swift and precise, his moves are slight but powerful flow.

"Alright this is the last room they should be…" But before DJ can finish three more Magicians fly into the open corridor with a cool cold breeze, landing in a pile.q Elementor and Telepath share a astonished look.

"Oh no way they're here.

"It's not like them to miss a battle like this."

"I mean I didn't really expect them to show, it's been awhile." Two figures step out into the corridor. One dressed in a regal black, gold and white. His gold slim shoulder pads are attached to a black and white cape. His main suit is a solid black with gold highlights framing his abdomen. Finished off with gold and white kick pads and boots. Atop his head rest a slim mask covering his face and a sleek three pointed crown. In his arms rest a gold scepter, and a sparkling white gem and the tip.

"Well you too have been busy. How do you have time to do this and maintain a band?" He states.

"The band is basically a cover up." Telepath replies.

"Long time no see Jaden, or should we call you Ice King." Elementor replies. Another costumed hero appears behind Ice King, a young girl named Sorceress.

"Thought you would've been captured too Tanner." She exclaims. She is outfitted in lean purple leather pants cut off at her ankle by a pair of black boots. Topped with a black shirt mostly covered with a purple trench coat. She wears no mask, allowing her amber curly hair to flow down past her neck. Finished of with a nose ring, a pierced septum and numerous bracelets colliding down her wrist.

"Hey Maya looking particularly moody today. You're still hung up over all of that mess huh?" Elementor jest. Everyone in the room instantly become uncomfortable.

"Let's not rehash old shit, come on we just need to free the temple." Telepath commands, as he passes the others to lead the charge into the next room. Telepath burst the giant wooden doors open revealing a ginormous room fitted with ancient carvings depicting the beginnings of bending. In the center stands fives hooded Magicians.

Elementor's expression soon turns sour. "What have you done with them!" He shouts. The Magicians answer comes in the form of several blazing fireballs. Ice King conjures a wall of ice protecting them from the projectiles. A sparkling green portal appears out steps Magnus in demon form. He then quickly changes back to his human stake with a bright white light descending from the sky.

"Looky here a little Enforcers reunion. Nice to see the old team again. Jaden, Maya good to see you."

"How did you even get in here aren't you banished from the temple?" Sorceress questions.

"The bloody protective shields are down I assume that's how the…what in the hell… the Order of the Claw… you benders must have really pissed someone off." He adds with a curious expression.

Elementor and Telepath leap over the wall separating the team of heroes and the attacking enemies. One of the Magicians creates a obsidian sword and stands at the ready. Telepath slashes down with his white sword, the foes brawl continues with several sweeps of their swords.

Elementor blows a pair of the attackers back. The bender swipes his left leg over sending a pile of rubble trapping the one to his left, while simultaneously blasting the one on his right with a roaring flame.

"Where are the benders!" He growls as the others leap into action.

Sorceress scribbles the Japanese symbol for fire in a dazzling purple light in mid air, using her wand. With her magic based abilities she can conjure devastating elemental attacks just by transcribing the words in their Japanese translation.

She continues blasting the masked Magician with her elemental power, then scribbles the symbol for water and a tsunami rushes over the entire room effecting everyone else's battles.

"What in the hell Maya!" Magnus shouts from the other side of the room. Magnus folds his fingers onto one another then finishes with a snap of his fingers. The water spins into a vortex and magical drains from the room.

Once the water is gone the others are soaked. Nevertheless their fierce battles continue.

Ice King sends a wave of icy air towards his opponent, trapping him in a chamber of ice. His magical gives him the ability to manipulate and generate ice in many different ways.

Above head Telepath and the final adversary clash in the sky above. Telepath thrust the Magician upward. Once regaining his balance the intruder begins to taunt Telepath.

"Ever thought I would ever meet a member of the Guardian Force.." He jest is interrupted with small snickers of sadistic laughter. "You all preach about accepting diversity and tolerance of Alphas, what a joke! You know those mundane humans will never accept you all!" The laughter erupts once more.

"Stay calm DJ, stay calm." He repeats to himself in his mind.

"It sure is a shame what happened to your friend, what did they call him Guillotine or something!" The evil Magician's laughter continues.

"Fuck that shit!" Telepath thinks. "What did you say asshole!" Telepath instantly charges at his opponent as his red aura erupts and his eyes glow with fury. With a single punch the lone Magician folds over and begins to crumple in agony.

Telepath locks his hands together and clobbers away at the victim of his onslaught. Dozens of kicks and punches land on the Magician further crippling him, not to long into the beating the Magician starts to cough up blood from his tenderized face.

Telepath fighting has become ruthless, wild, and overly aggressive with extreme force. Load thunks and cracks sound from the forcefulness of the Guardians attacks. The restraint he once showed along with the swift decisiveness has vanished, his full might and power has now burst to the surface, pushing down his usual cool but frenetic personality. The others watch as their long time friend has been consumed by rage and grief of his lost friend.

The Magician is nearly beaten to death lying on the rough rocky floor of the temple. Telepath finally stops his senseless beating, then draws his sword; now embedded with a diamond shaped "G" logo along the curved hilt. His sword's edge is now pressing into the Magicians throat. Telepath readies to end the intruder's life.

"Don't do it DJ!" A voice roars in his mind. DJ pauses.

"Chris?" he thinks.

"Yes it is jackass. Now but your sword down." DJ does as his friend commands. We are warped into DJ's mindscape. A fiery swirl of grim reds and blacks flood and crowd his mind. DJ's body appears now wearing his civilian clothing. With a tornado of green and white the ghost of Chris appears.

"Long time no see." Chris states a DJ rushes into lay a lingering hug as tears begin to roll from DJ's eyes.

"How are you here right now?"

"When I died I somehow transferred my powers to you, not only my powers but my consciousness.

"It could have been somehow connected to the Gor technology, hmm interesting."

"Ive missed you man, I just wish you weren't so much of a dumbass sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't lose control like that, what will the world think of our Alphas and the Guardian Force if their leader just loses control and kills everyone that talks shit about his dead friend. The people will turn on us even more than they already have. Plus what good will it do me? Just don't do anything stupid."

"You don't know what it's like, I'm in charge of running and guiding an entire race of people. They all look up to me, every single last one of them, I'm just under a lot of stress and so are the others. I can sense it."

"Dude you make them stressed from you being stressed and it just creates a loop that will keep taking a toll on you if you don't know how to control yourself. It's kinda ironic, you teach others how to control and use their powers, but you don't even know how to do that yourself."

"Yeah I guess."

"Now get out there and stop breaking our no kill rule."

"I'm 98 percent sure we didn't actually make a no kill rule."

"Yeah we did, it was something like we don't kill conscious sentient beings, unless they are endangering people, but other dimensional alien robots and things are all fair game."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways now go out there and don't kill that jackass, oh and tell the Enforcers I said hello for me I'm always here old friend, I'm apart of you now. And for god sakes let the Young Guardians get field missions."

"They aren't ready!"

"Yes they are." Chris's voice trails off as his body vanishes with a puff of smoke. DJ is instantly transferred back into his body nothing has moved.

Now back into the battle Telepath lowered his sword, and backs away. The other heroes are still in shock it is Elementor that breaks the silence.

"Where are the benders?" He commands.

"Lower level. But you'll never get to them." The Magician mumbles while blood rushes from his mouth. He cast one final spell collapsing his ring, and middle fingers along with his thumb into his palm, turning his wrist sideways. Instantaneously an explosion sweeps over the crowd. The flames engulf the entire temple killing everyone inside.

Once the smoke clears we see a telekinetic forcefield offering shelter to our heroes reinforced by Telepath, whose arms are wide spread to produce enough energy to shield his friends.

"Well that was climactic. Wasn't it." Magnus states as the forcefield lowers and Elementor darts to the lower levels of the temple. The others fly after him in a blurry haste. Only to find Elementor weeping atop a pile of ash.

"They are all gone, every one of them gone. Everyone I've ever known. Those sons of bitches!" Elementor roars with tears. The heroes rush to comfort their friend.

"I'm so sorry Tanner." Sorceress softly sobbed with sympathy.

"It's not your fault you guys did everything you could. I swear I'm done with Magicians." Elementor replies. Sorceress, Ice King and Magnus look at one another with concern.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to be alone. I'm down to nothing now. Thank you all for you assistance." He starts up. All of the others fall silent and simply nod.

"Magnus." Telepath says.

"I'm on it." Magnus opens a portal. "Would you all care to join us?"

"No we've got to head back to Montreal, we've got a few things to clear up. You know our life reads like a bad book, but it's got us hooked." Sorceress proclaims.

"It was nice seeing you all again though." Ice King adds. With that Sorceress scribbles the Japanese symbol for portal into the air with a dazzling purple. Once she finishes a door soon erupts.

"See you all around, and if you need us just give us a call. Lets not lose touch again." Ice King states.

"Yeah definitely." Telepath replies. With that the two Magicians take their leave back to their home. "What about you Magnus you taking off too?" He adds.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around a bit. I've miss the action of being a hero. I'm getting tired of being the bad guy." The final two step into the portal and appear into the command center of the Island. They find all of the Guardians returning to their base of operations. The sliding door of the room opens, and Shrink carried by Stick are the first to enter followed by the rest of the Young Guardians and the entirety of the Centurions. A shared expression of grief and anger rest apon all of their faces.

Warbird, Assassin, and Shadow stand at the meeting table boasting the groups logo. All of them in torn and severely damaged suits, bloodied and bruised. Three precise cuts are aligned across Assassin left cheek. Shadows right shoulder pad is completely gone exposing a second degree burn sprawled across her skin. Warbird seems to have sustained less damage.

"What the fuck happened to all of you." Magnus ask just then the opposite sliding doors open, and Archer casually walks in. He is still severely damaged from his battle with Justice. He quickly draws back his bow and launches and arrow into Magnus' leg.

"Ahh!" He shouts. Archer simply flips him off.

"Fuck you." Archer shouts and then takes his place at the table, which is now surrounded by the other Guardians.

"Mission report." Telepath commands.

The End. Next Chapter Uprising: Up in Smoke With the Fire We Started

Authors notes: Sorry for the wait was dealing with a lot of shit. Anyway this chapter was inspired by Down to Nothing by Siddhartha Menon. Well fuck shit happened, these new characters those being Ice King, Elementor, Sorceress, Ghost and Justice aren't just one and done characters. Everyone I introduce has a purpose don't worry they will come back around. Foreshadowing! And yes I'm going to get the fucking plot rolling with this season/Part thing, you no what I'm sick of using the slash Part thingy I'm officially calling them seasons. I do what I want fight me!

Magic bitches it's a thing and this chapter is only a taste of the crazy shit to come, there will be a whole season of magic shit maybe like season 7 or 6. I really want to make this chapter more personal so prepare for all the feels! Yes I'll deal with the whole rape storyline thing chill. Alright this damn chapters long enough, peace!


	11. Up in a Smoke with fheFire We Started

Opener: Ok let's pick it up back up again. This one's gonna start right we're the other one left off. Um yeah I'm gonna intro the villains and plot. This maybe a shorter chapter but I don't fucking know with these things. Alright let's do the, do the thing queue the theme song!

"That's horrible. Sonic can you take her to the med bay and get her checked out. We need to take down that gang immediately." A concerned Telepath states. Supersonic attempts to take Shrink away from Stick, but she pushes him away.

"She's been like this ever since, she won't let me set her down. I' can carry her there." Stick says. The others nod and follow.

Awhile later Shrink and Stick are sitting on the observation table surrounded by the entirety of the Guardian Force.

"Physically she's fine, a few bruises that's it. Mentally though, she's a train wreck. All of them definitely need to see a therapist." A now unmasked Supersonic whispers to Telepath and Energon.

"I can do it she's always been able to talk to me, she'll trust me more than all of you." Energon states.

"Summer, do you need anything?" Brittany ask, but her answer only comes in an eruption of tears.

"Kyle can you take me to my room?" She softly speaks.

"Sure no problem." Stick carries her to her room down long corridor. Though the entire group follows them to the young girl's room only Ultraviolet, Stick, and Morph enter. Moments later Morph and Ultraviolet soon leave the room.

"She didn't want Kyle to leave her so he decided to stay for a bit." Morph replies. Telepath's mind begins to wonder and he ignores his apprentice. Morph silently clinches his fist with anger.

"I will start building a case against her attacker, we can deliver him and the file to the authorities." Energon states as the android walks off.

"The rest of you get back to bed." Telepath commands. The student body makes their reluctant way to their rooms, some darting up the stairs of the student tower.

"Holy shit it's already two in the morning my mom's gonna freak!" Assassin exclaims. "I'll see you all later I gotta bale." Assassin takes off and begins to undress from her suit on her way out.

"Yeah I should get going to I'll see you all in the morning." Archer announces while limping.

"Wait, you're like still pretty banged up maybe you should hit the Med. Bay on your way out." A concerned Shadow suggest.

"Yeah, come with I can't can't do stitches to save my life."

"Sure." She replies. With that the two take their leave. The final two Guardians Warbird and Telepath depart for the command center side by side.

"Aren't you gonna head home too Kenz?" Telepath ask.

"Are you? When was the last time you got a full night's sleep? The guys and I are, concerned for you DJ." Warbird replies.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a bunch of stuff to do." He answers back while leaving Warbird behind.

"Wait DJ, are you really ok?" Warbird takes his hand and looks into his eyes.

"Are any of us really ok? I guess misery really does love company." Telepath questions his voice has fallen soft.

"Come here you big idiot." Warbird states and the two share a lingering hug.

"Ethan and Brittany are making out in the med bay aren't they."

"Oh definitely. It's about time those two got together. I-I-it's been getting really awkward."

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, when you get nervous your stutter comes out."

"N-N-No it, dang it. Hey where's Magnus?"

"I no fucking clue."

We cut to the med bay and see Shadow stitching the abdomen of Archer. Archer looks down and returns her adorable smile.

"Alrighty that should do it. Next time don't be a dumbass and take on Justice by yourself. Your lucking he didn't kill you." Shadow states as she leans onto the observation table.

"Eh, I'm alive aren't I. So you thought about your answer yet?" Archer replies as he places his hand on hers. The two's eyes linger on one another. Then all of a sudden Shadow snaps out of her trance.

"We should both get home we've got that test in Mr. Horns in like 7 hours." She states then exits the room.

Early next morning Morph is up in a groggy haze, and notices Telepath through the giant glass panes of the command center fully geared at the console in the command center busy at work.

"Hey DJ you wanna do some training. I've been practicing on my reptile transformations." Morph enthusiastically states.

"Not now Morph I've got some things to take care off." He replies. Morph's enthusiasm fades.

"Fine." He mumbles back. Morph continues his walk and bases Energon room. He has no bed, and no personal items anywhere in his room. The only thing that sit in his room is a ginormous metallic desk. Energon is sits there typing away at his keyboard.

"Do you ever sleep, I mean really its creep that you walk around a school full of kids all night." Morph begins.

"I am a high functioning android powered by my ability to absorb and redirect energy. As long as I recharge once a week from solar radiation, sleep is unnecessary." Energon replies.

"Didn't need all that but thanks tinman." Morph continues his stroll in an underhanded rage. He soon runs into a crowd all surrounding round Shrink's door.

"Hey U.V she still hasn't come out yet?" Morph ask.

"No neither has Kyle." She replies, Morph surprisingly walks past the mass of students.

The day continues relatively peaceful with little disruptions occurring. The Guardians are at their regularly scheduled daily meeting the entirety of the active Guardians are in attendance. Including the Young Guardians except for Stick and Shrink.

"I still need the mission reports from yesterday." Telepath announces.

"Question why is Magnus here." Archer points out with angst.

"Because I can be Ethan! You got a problem with that! Or are you just gonna shoot me in the leg again!" He replies.

"Hey fuck you! You selfish prick." Archer yells back.

"Pot meet kettle." Assassin whispers under her breath.

"What was that Nicia? I suppose your mission went any better."

"Do you want say that again fuckboy, I couldn't hear you over the sound of shit coming out of your mouth." Assassin adds.

"Your measly arguments confuse but entertain me at the same time." Energon states.

"Oh man if you think this is entertaining wait till we watch Real Housewives." Supersonic adds.

"Are we really doing this bit? This fucking writer." Tech ask in frustration.

"You kids are ridiculous." Luck says in is southern accent.

"Don't even start! It took you all an entire day to find four kids in one city." Shadow adds in a condescending tone.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by total idiots." Telepath shakes his head.

"San Diego is a big city though." Ultraviolet states.

"Ok in our defense one of them can shrink down to the size of a Cheeto, and not the good big ones, one of the small half size ones at the bottom of the bag." Tech replies.

"But those are the best part." Ultraviolet interrupts.

"Speaking of people who shouldn't be here, why are the children her?" Magnus retorts.

"No one loves you Ethan!" Assassin shouts.

"Go to hell you narcissistic asshole. We have a right to be here as much as any of you!" Morph replies.

"Shut up!" Telepath roars as he waves his arms wildly. Then a telekinetic wave erupts from his body sending everyone back a few steps.

"What the fuck I thought you couldn't control high functioning beings." Assassin adds.

"Guys! What are we doing one of our students, our friend was raped and we're arguing over stupid shit. Have we become this fucked up?" Warbird interrupts. The entire room becomes silent as it fills with grief.

"You know she hasn't spoken or come out of her room since last night. I swear as soon as I see him again I'm-"

"You're gonna what Morph? Kill him that's not what we do." Telepath retorts with the slam of his fist on the meeting table.

"Don't act all high and mighty now! You've barely spoken to me since I've been here! I'm supposed to be your apprentice or whatever!" Morph belittles.

"Yeah shut the fuck up everyone, turn around!" Tech announces. The entire team turns to face one of the several monitors surrounding the room.

A female news reporter is addressing her audience and the bottom tag reads "Guardian Force Presidential Conference".

"Oh damn, we probably should get to that." Telepath states. "Magn-"

"Yeah he left already." Archer explains.

Meanwhile at the conference an unruly mob has formed. Security struggles to tame the horde of citizens. On the stage rest two long adjacent tables bisected by a single podium boasting the United Nations insignia.

A boom sounds across the afternoon sky, soon appearing is a large, but sleek high speed jet streaking through the atmosphere. Accompanied by a white diamond logo on the furthest back fin.

The lower hatch of the jet slowly unlatches whilst hovering in the air. The unblocked opening is soon flooded with the active members of the Guardian Force. The first to float down is Telepath with all ten of the others in tow. Stick and Shrink are absent from the group. Telepath has also swapped back to his original full length cape.

The crowd is instantly mesmerized by their mere presence. The can only stare and gaze at the heroes in awe. A swarm of armed security guards rush the Guardians.

The Guardians take to the stage all filing at and around the elongated table unable to seat them all. The President of the United States takes to the podium. She unveils an entire speech recapping the events of the Gor Invasion, and how the Guardians rose from the chaos of the Infinium Bomb.

"It is our pleasure to welcome our heroes, the courageous Guardian Force." She announces as Telepath takes her place and he begins. A portion of the crowd erupts in valiant cheers, while the others roar with anger. Warbird steps up as well.

"Thank you all-" then a massive energy blast is hurled towards the stage, in a dazzling display of pyrotechnic colors.

"Everyone down!" Telepath shouts. Energon leaps into air directly in front of the blast. With his hands extended out in front of him and palms wide open the android absorbs the devastating incoming energy wave into his body. A wave of beautiful color erupts as he contains the blast. While the entire audience panics Warbird has one of her premonitions.

Three loud consecutive shots blare she turns around to find Telepath gunned down with a single bullet to the chest. Just as fast as the vision came it vanished even quicker.

As Energon absorbs the volcanic blast, three consecutive shots sound. With little time to react Warbird thrust herself over Telepath ready to meet her fate with closed n nothing, nothing. Warbird slowly peaks from her left eye. To her astonishment the single bullet is suspended in air. Telepath and Warbird share an expression of disbelief.

"Telekinesis?"

"Um i guess dormant mutation gene from your Infinium experiment." Telepath answers back.

The crowd turns into a raging storm of confusion and fear as many of the bystanders are struck down as well. The swarm only grows larger with fright as the many of the world's leaders are pierced with bullets. Energon, Tech, and Supersonic rush toward the direction of the blast.

"Archer, rooftop I need eyes in over the area. Shadow and Assassin crowd control. Luck round up everyone else." Telepath commands in a frenetic frenzy. Morph dashes off the stage into a fleeing mob.

"Morph get back to the jet." He shouts. Morph turns to face his mentor with no reply he darts away to assist the Centurions. Telepath and Warbird join the other diplomats at are being loaded onto multiple military transport vehicles.

Tech, Energon, and Supersonic arrive onto the rocky terrain adjacent to the conference stage. They find a skinny pale kid, not much older than Telepath and his friends. His dark shaggy hair is parted to the right side slightly covering his bright green eyes. On his torso rest a sleeveless white vest bordered brightly spattered colors. His lower half even more bizarre, a frenzy, a high speed tornado, a vortex of sparkling color.

"You there stop!" Energon booms. The attacker stands still ready to pounce.

"Crap! I was really hoping they would have sent the others." He softly speaks to himself. With a fierce roar he launches another pyrotechnic wave of destruction toward the Centurions. Enegon slides in front of tech to absorb the energy wave.

Tech manifest an photon cannon from his mechanical arm. The weapon sounds of several three-round burst. The adolescent boy swiftly dodges them all with ease.

Tech swoops in with a devastating uppercut, followed by a knee to the gut. Their opponent answers back with a single blast right into Tech's face, who flies back from the blast's force. Morph arrives wildly attempting to plunge his spear into their opponent. Morphs attack is simply dodged and is countered with a two spheres of pyrotechnic energy sending him off the mountain.

Energon storms in with a swift jab, only for it to be dodged at the last minute. Ignited with a bright flicker multicolored lasers shoot from the android's eyes into the boy's. With him dazed Tech returns and the three have an all out brawl. One after the other they trade a flurry of kicks and punches, the boy strains to keep up with the well seasoned Guardians.

Tech manages to dash backward and launches an explosive projectile into the mountain they are battle atop of. The ground crumbles under the attacker, who falls to his knees from the quick jolt. Just then the remaining Centurions arrive.

"You can't stop all of us just give up before we kill you boy." Luck states. The attacker raises both his hands signaling his surrender just as an eagle descends and transforms into horribly wounded Morph.

Meanwhile back at the conference. The crowd has turned into an unruly moshpit of anarchy and chaos. Protesters brawl with one another while armed guards wrestle with the mob of assorted Alphas and rioting members of their degrading society.

Assassin notices an officer beating on a bright blue female Alpha. Assassin shoulders the male officer off of the teen. The officer raises to his feet and immediately draws his assault rifle.

"Oh you really don't want to do that." Assassin nonchalantly states with tilt of her head. She's instantly swarmed by at least a dozen other armed guards.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." She adds. One quick dash later four of the guards are laying on the ground unconscious with several small blades into their bodies. She's pieced in the calf, then once in the shoulder.

Archer is set on the rooftops launching countless variations of his arrows. A net arrow to the left, one to the right, two chain and shackles arrows to the left. He briefly stops his frenetic shooting to contact Telepath over their communicators built in every Guardians suit.

"Yo Telepath we got a situation here you may want to check this - well I guess we can handle it, but if this gets any bigger I doubt we will be able to contain it." "Alright we'll call you if anything changes." Archer pauses as he notices Assassin being crowded with armed guards.

"Really Nicia it's been like seven minutes and you're already picking fights." He laughs.

"I'll have you know that theses guys started it." She adds.

"I'm all for beating up low life's but we need to contain this before-." Archer is cut off by an enormous explosion in the parking lot, this only adds fuel to raging fire of a mob turning it into a full on riot.

"Well shit." He sighs.

Shadow phases through rushing mass of people attempting to escape. On the other side she finds a trampled Ultraviolet laying unconscious on the ground. Shadow immediately darts over and scoops the young hero into her arms.

"Guys were spread too thin regroup on the rooftop. U.V has been knock out, I have to take her back to the ship." Shadow states.

"Agreed pulling out now." Assassin adds.

"Our heavy hitters picked a hell of a time to leave." Archer begins.

"Anyone seen Morph or Magnus? I hope they're okay." Shadow questions with concern.

"Morph is with us on the hill, but he's injured. We've got the guy responsible for the blast and heading back now." The cyborg Tech continues.

"Alright this isn't gonna get any better unless we do something quick." Supersonic announces.

"I've got an idea just be ready to catch me if I fuck up." Archer states.

Archer takes a number of backwards steps as he collapses his bow and rest it into it's holster on his waist. Next he closes his eyes, releases a single deep breath then opens them once more. His eyes now surging with blue lightning before he darts to the edge of the rooftop and leaps into the air.

In each of his hands racing lighting rages on, he throws his hands together and with a furious push ginormous bolts of lightning surge from his hands dancing and twirling in a deadly beautiful display. A loud crack sounds through the rioting mob followed by the boom of the blast slamming into the ground. The entire crowd stops their commotion.

"EVERYONE GO HOME!" Archer commands moments before he passes out and his body quickly tumbles to the ground. Just before his body crashes Shadow snatches him from the air. She manages to phase the both of them into the Earth and back, saving Archers life.

Ultraviolet awakens in a hospital bed, hooked onto a machine.

"Where am I?" She shouts, she instantly swarmed by the entire Guardian Force.

"It's okay. You're at a government facility, we brought you here after Shadow found you unconscious during the riot. Everything is fine." Energon explains.

She looks out of the window into the hall to find armed guards escorting the attacker from the riot down the corridor.

"You woke up just in time they are about to start the interrogation. We all can go watch." Shadow states.

"What happened to Archer?" A concerned Ultraviolet ask.

"He was being an idiot and nearly got himself killed. We don't know if he'll be okay though." Shadow starts as her voice trail off.

"Let's all get to the interrogation room." Assassin suggest and they all make their way to the holding room.

"Leopold Fitzgerald, a.k.a Fitz. Petty theft, some trailer park gang affiliation nothing major so how does a thirteen year old kid from Fort Worth end up a failed terrorist?" A gray mustache cop ask with a raspy voice.

"I want a lawyer." With a cocky tone Fitz pulls his feet onto the metal table and leans back in his chair."

"You're commotion killed over a thousand people in an hour. You're gonna need more than a lawyer, you're looking at twenty years in federal prison." The cop retorts.

"You can talk that over in a little while when my lawyer gets here, what is it Beatty isn't it?" Fitz taunts. He turns to face the one way glass and lets out a sly smirk.

On the other side stands the Guardians. "Fitz huh? He didn't seem all that powerful when he went up against Energon and Tech, but for just a street kid he held his own fighting two of our strongest members. There's no doubt about it he isn't just some street thug." Telepath thinks with a stern expression. Warbird peers up to her immediate right to find a pondering Telepath and she lets out a little grin.

The clank of a door sounds through the complex and Detective Beatty walks up to the Guardians. "All of our forensics team are working hard on the case but it may take some time; so if any of you have any additional information please feel free to share." Beatty states.

"All of your forensic teams. You're spread pretty thin for a police force." Luck states with a curious tone.

"Actually I have some information you all may want to see. If you would follow me. Wait. One, two, three...nine, ten, eleven. Where's the blue one?" Magnus interrupts.

"Archer is still in the Medic. He used his lightning ability and it like totally drained his energy." Shadow answers.

"Dude where were you?" Telepath ask.

"Meditating so I could cast a spell." He answers. The group reaches the lobby of the compound.

"Alright children prepare to have your minds blown!" Magnus announces to a filled lobby. He struts across to the center of the room and sits crossed legged on a table top. Magnus closes his eyes and chant an incantation.

Within seconds the room is engulfed in a blue light. To room has transformed into the scene of the press conference before the riot. The blast from Fitz is being absorbed by Energon. Three separate streaks led by bullets float in the air. Everyone in the room is astonished by the powerful display of magic.

"Wait a second. Telepath look at the bullets they're coming from a completely different direction. He had help!" Morph announces. "But who? Justice?" He continues.

"No, Ghost was locked up this morning. So I'm betting Justice is on his way to break him out." Supersonic states. "That is if Ghost is held up in his usual cell at your Alpha prison Beatty. This is the Federal Department of Alpha Tracking's base and you're the director aren't you." He deduces.

Then everyone turns to face Supersonic and Director Beatty with curiosity.

"How did you-"

"I do a lot of deep web research on specific topics dealing with Alphas. You just can't form an entire branch of the government and feed billions of dollars into, plop it down in Los Angeles and not expect anyone to notice." Supersonic explains. "Speaking of deep web topics. Did you guys here 9/11 was an inside job."

"You and Sorceress with you conspiracy theories." Telepath adds.

"Unbelievable those goddamn-"

"If I may interrupt may I access the case file from today please?" Energon request.

"Yeah give me a sec-" An officer answers.

"No need." He walks up to the dashboard and plugs his index finger into the computer. "The rounds used in the assassination were specific United States Military rounds. Only used in the Navy and the-"

"Alright show's over everyone. The F.D.A.T will handle this from here. You Guardians go back to your little floating island and not worry about this. As I see it you all have at least a dozen criminals to catch and students to teach. We can finish this up, but thank you for your cooperation." The Guardians are taken back.

"We've never told anyone where our island is." Telepath glares.

"Department of Alpha tracking." Beatty replies.

"But we need-" Morph starts but is cut off by Assassin.

"Guardians let's go." Telepath commands.

Awhile later the group enters the command center while Ultraviolet and Energon rush off to find Shrink and Stick.

"Well shit that was one hell of a day." A newly awoken Archer jest.

"Shut up." Shadow laughs.

"Hey I think it's time for some new suits. You think you can flex your sewing skills for us a bit?" Archer pleads.

"Yeah but first to the med bay you need to be patched up again." Shadow replies.

"Magnus, Warbird, and Supersonic I need to talk to you all in private." Telepath ask and the rest of the Guardians leave the room for the lounge. Energon interrupts their conversation.

"I have more information I need to share with you before I check up on Shrink." He starts.

Awhile later a knock sounds on Shrink's room. Energon and Ultraviolet enter Shrinks room only to find her laying on Stick's chest sound asleep. Ultraviolet and Energon slowly back away.

In the lounge DJ now in his civilian clothing starts strumming his sleek black acoustic guitar. With her head on his shoulder and arms hooked Makenna leans on DJ.

"I'm a wreck, I'm out of time, barely made it out alive." He starts up. Takoda, Harrison and Sam enter the cozy room followed by Nicia, Energon, and Faith. They all sit and listen to DJ's melodic strumming.

"Up in smoke with the fire we started. Misery loves company." He soothingly sings.

On the other side of the wall Ethan and Brittany share numerous lingering kisses.

"Guys we can hear you sucking face literally right outside the doorway." Magnus teases as he sits in one of the bean bag chairs with a bowl of popcorn.

With embarrassing smiles Ethan and Brittany enter the room. DJ finishes his tone just as Kyle followed by a timid Summer glide into the lounge. The others immediately fall silent. The two take a seat on the floor together under Energon, who places his hand on her shoulder.

"You got another one of those DJ?" Makenna ask.

"No, but I know who does." He passes his guitar to Brittany. With a nervous smile she begins.

"There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger in." She sings as the others burst out with laughter. She quietly starts up her real performance while her friends continue their playful banter.

Morph peers through the open doorway with a jealous expression.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Makenna ask. DJ turns to face her.

"Yeah it is. But I don't know how long this will last Kenz. Don't know how long it will last."

The End Next Chapter: I literally have no title for the next one sorry.

Author's notes: Finally long chapter and long wait sorry again. So this chapter was heavy on plot even if it isn't obvious. Fitz is a major player don't look him over. Same with Magnus, and the F.D.A.T. Theses are the big plotlines follow them carefully. And yes all of the love is happening some relationships make it some Don't and it's a lot of fun to mess around and have shit explode in their faces. This chapter was based on Misery by Blink-182, there's gonna be a lot of blink going on from now on.

Next chapter is gonna be a little smaller story, more self contained to their school. Also I changed the setting to California! San Diego/ Los Angeles area trust me it will make sense later. Also because I like the area a lot. Music guys! Music it's a huge part of the themes and story. I've really been trying to tone down the original characters but a bunch of them are a huge part of this season so I think I'll mash up a Centurions and Original Guardians origin/ story going. Alright this chapter long AF, peace!


	12. Damnit

Still no title for this one dammit! Wait never mind found it.I feel like I'll just might not give it one,I'll have to look at my playlist and figure out what song really works with this one. So this ones a bit of filler but not really it's gonna deliver some backstory, origins information, character motivation and the like. All right queue the theme song!

"Aerosmith!"

"AC/DC!"

"Aerosmith"

"Are you seriously telling my that Aerosmith is greater an the legendary AC/DC!" Ethan explodes.

"Yeah that's right fuckboy AC/DC is causal trash." Nicia angrily retires back.

"Guys come on like people are starting to stare."

"Tell this grunge that there is no possible way the guitar solos of that washed up hair band can even compare to the absolute treasure that is AC/DC!"

DJ sitting to the left of Ethan visible enamored, so erupts with annoyance leaping from his seat." It doesn't matter who's better that sleazy cunt of the Aussie with the voice of a Harpe! "Besides Guns and Roses dicks on anything those guys have." He adds and sits down to continue his meal.

The kids are at their school sitting in the cafeteria around midday. The low roar of the student body can be heard throughout the one story building. Suddenly his cell phone shoots up with an emergency message coupled with an ear splitting alarm that echoes through the crowded cafeteria.

"I told Sam to call if he found anything." DJ finally answers. The group reaches their destination. A cramped and cluttered janitors closet at the end of the extended hallway .

Makenna darts brick wall and places her wall slides open revealing a blackened tunnel leading to the wreckage of the their previous command center.

"The only thing the Admiral didn't destroy, the hangar." Brittany's high pitched voice states.

"Seems mighty convenient, like the plot demanded it." Nicia monotones.

Moments later they arrive on the Island. Supersonic greets them at the entrance.

"I found something. Something you all may want to see. We can't keep this between only us anymore DJ." He states.

"Check this out. So I was data mining, searching, and digging then stumbled upon this."

"There's no fucking way." Nicia exclaims.

"Those sons of bitches." DJ roars. "How didn't we see it!"

Six profiles of F.D.A.T agents are displayed, each file stamped by the F.D.A.T. and signed by Director Beatty.

"Agents Fitz, Camo, Silent, Viper, and Master. All of them they work for the department." Makenna finds.

"I knew I recognized them!" Nicia lets out, the others are confused from her announcement.

"They were the ones who attacked us in the caves. God damnit, okay so when we all separated for missions awhile back. Me, Brittany and Makenna went off the fight some dangerbeast. There we ran into this other group. The only thing is was that the cave was pitch black, we could barely see let alone put up a fight." Nicia tells.

"I remember now. I say a blast like the one Fitz makes and heard a snake sound type thing, I'm guessing that was Viper." Makenna adds.

"I totally don't remember this." Brittany adds.

"Well ignorance is bliss." Nicia whispers under her breath.

"But this means the F.D.A.T. tried to assassinate 32 world leaders using a kid." DJ deduces, and there he goes again, his smile has faded making way for his usual brooding and analyzing.

"Seems like it what do we do they know where we live and seem to have a vendetta against Alphas?" Supersonic ask

"The F.D.A.T. god they need a better acronym, They don't know we know about them. We don't want to play our hand. Sam keep digging, I want to know everything about them and their department."

"You sure that's a good idea, I don't think it's the best decision to go up against a branch of the military." Makenna replies.

"We have to be ready for anything, remember they have information on us. Who knows what all they have. I assume they don't know who we all are under the mask, but I feel like they're close."

"Alright I'm trusting you on this DJ. I hope your steering us in the right direction."

"When have I ever steered you wrong Kenz?"

"Brooklyn" She answers.

"Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn."

Definitely Brooklyn."

"Fuck we gotta get over that. Back to business, they tried to take me out too, they wanted to have me killed, along with the rest of us." DJ explains, after a long pause realization crosses his face.

"Those mother fuckers. You all remember those guys who… did that to Summer, well Energon figured out that those guys worked for a government agency and were tied to this gang called the War Angels. Those were F.D.A.T. agents." He adds.

"So that place the others were captured in, that was only one of many." Ethan interjects.

"We need another plan other than just gathering information, what if they make their move before we can? We need a fallback." Nicia insists her mind always thinking five steps ahead.

"Hey Magnus I need you to whip up a spell for us." DJ ask.

"What kind of spell?"

"Mass Illusion casting." DJ answers. "In the meantime Nicia find one of the Dangerbeast police force trucks, follow them for as long as possible."

"What if they try to pull something on another girl."

"You know what to do, no killing."

"Why do you have to be such a downer." She replies and takes off with folded arms.

"As for the rest of us, business as usual." With that said, DJ goes off to find the Young Guardians, and the others go their own ways.

"Hey let me come with." Makenna ask DJ.

Meanwhile Jonathan and Faith stand outside of Energon's room waiting. Jonathan with his arms folded, leaning against the metallic blue wall.

"They've been in there longer than usual, wonder what's taking so long?" Faith questions.

"I don't care U.V." He replies with a cold stern voice his mind is elsewhere.

"What crawled up your butt this morning?"

"Alright forget this, you are way too annoying to be around. How in the world do you have any friends at all." He retorts and takes multiple steps away from Faith.

Faith watches their team leader walk away then looks back to the silver and yellow door of Energon's room. Inside sitting together closely are Kyle and Summer across a large metal desk stands Energon.

"Summer you have barely spoken in our sessions it's been over 3 months, your grades have dropped, you have barely eaten anything. Also the others students are starting to complain about some unprovoked hostility." He explains.

"What do you expect I was raped!" She shouts back. All of a sudden the lights begin to flicker and horror shoots across her face as she clenches Kyle's arms.

"No need to panic it was just a power surge. I am sure it was only Tech working inside his laboratory." Energon explains. Energon a sea of mystery, an android with real emotions. His body cold pure titanium, but his heart and mind express genuine concern for the world around him.

"Summer have been taking your anxiety medication?"

"Yeah of course." She plays off. Kyle looks up at Energon and shakes his head.

"Why did you stop taking them Summer?"

"I don't need them anymore." She softly lets out.

"Is that so? Summer it's no secret I care deeply about you all. I want to protect you and make sure my students are well taken care of. It is extremely difficult to do so when you do not cooperate. The point of these sessions, also the point of the objective of this school is to teach young Alphas such as yourselves, to learn and grow. That means cooperation, so tell me Summer how did you acquire your Alpha abilities."

"Why don't you tell me how you acquired your Alpha abilities!"

"If you must know I don't know exactly how I acquired by abilities. The only thing I can remember is waking up in a fire station station with a picture of a woman and two children." He pauses "Oh well look at the time, I do believe our session is over."

"Their isn't a single clock in here, and his voice has changed slightly." Kyle notices.

Summer rushes off and drags Kyle along with her.

"Woah Summer stop pulling so hard!"

Energon slowly turns and stares out the window.

"So how did it go?" Faith ask.

"Same old stuff, he digs around your brain and he tries to make you talk about your "emotions"." She students continue to walk the empty halls deserted from its usual chaos, and enter the command center.

"Where the hell is everyone?" The others notice.

"DJ probably sent them to their rooms again."

The lights continue to flicker, Summer tenses harder and harder with each blink of the lights. Once again the electricity goes out but longer than before. Jonathan reaches over to comfort Summer, but with a slight touch he finds himself shoved against the wall and something cold and metallic pressed on his forehead.

The electricity returns only seconds after it fade, the group of young Alphas find a Summer pressuring one of her pistols against Jonathan's head.

"Don't you ever touch me!" She furiously growls. Jonathan is seemingly unphased.

"Seriously where do you keep getting these!" He shouts with a laugh. The others simply stand in awe.

Summer slowly lets Jonathan loose who boast a half cocked grin.

"Okay you four I have a mission for you." DJ announces as he and Makenna enter the hallway.

"Finally!" Jonathan exclaims. The group lights up with excitement.

"Suit up and meet us back here in five." Makenna explains.

The others soon return to the command center fully geared.

Stick's suit is full length colored with pale green and highlighted with red and yellow along his shoulders, abdomen, and thighs Specks of black rest scattered over his arms and legs. Finished with a yellow diamond and a pale green helmet fitted with slots for his horns. Representing his amphibian and adaptive abilities.

Shrink sports bright yellow padded armor under a saturated green leather jacket, green leather pants and boots. Her hair up in a ponytail, a yellow belt around her hips ,she wears no mask to conceal her identity. On her wrist sit two metal gauntlets.

"Where's your pistols?" Morph ask.

"Not upside your head so don't worry about it." She snarls back.

Morph wearing a similar suit to Telepath's even sharing the same color scheme and protective gear, also wearing no mask or helmet.

Ultraviolet topped with a sleeveless vivid violet jacket with yellow highlights. Her hair held up with a yellow headband, wrist decorated with various bracelets. Finished with violet pants and yellow high boots with violet highlights.

"Alrighty, your mission is a standard search and rescue." Luck explains.

"You will be heading to Texas and a town called Crimson. About a twelve days ago, our friends the War Angels started rounding up Alphas. The ones taken were never heard of again." DJ adds.

"Your mission gather as much information as possible, find, return the kidnapped Alphas, and kick the War Angels from Crimson." Warbird continues.

"Alright take the car and get on your way." Telepath commands.

"Great everyone gets cool missions and fights aliens and dangerbeast everyday, and we get shipped off to Texas." Shrink complains.

"But it's a mission our first mission guys heck yeah." Ultraviolet shouts with joy.

"Oh my God shut up already U.V. we don't need your hyperactive excitement at all!" Morph shouts.

"Morph cut it out! Stick your team leader." Telepath commands.

"But I thought I was team leader. You had me do all of that training and practicing, even studying under you. Then you just take it away!" Morph rebuttals.

"His camouflage abilities and superior sensory skills best your shape shifting skills. You all have a mission get going now." Telepath finishes. Morph storms out in a rage towards the hangar. The others soon follow, leaving Luck, Telepath, and Warbird standing in the command center.

"Come on DJ." Warbird softly places her hand on his shoulder. Telepath brushes her aside and walks out of the room. Warbird follows him with a scowl.

"You have training to do. Your telekinesis still needs work." He finishes.

"Hey, hey! I'm getting sick of your shit DJ. I-I get it your best friend died in your arms! But I'm done, honestly I'm done. I've tried to help you for so long, I've always been there trying so hard to get to know you! Christ I've been flirting with you for months and you act like yo-you don't care! Other times your returning the smile. It's not like we're just friends. When you're with your friends and the band I see you; you're happy and you act like yourself. B-but when you're up here at that damn table you block everyone out! Then treat the students and teammates like shit everyday! You turn into this asshole that just cares about the mission! Your friends that put their lives on the line because you came to them one day and turned us into mutant super soldiers badasses!"

"He was everything, it was his idea all of this! Every single thing, I know I'm the smart one and all but I didn't ask for this! With the fate of an entire race of people who look up to you to guide them and find their way through the dark! How am I gonna do them when I'm as blind as they are! I'm not right for this. My own student hates me. The other one was raped, Ethan's probably the best Alpha here and keeps getting shitted on by everyone, Nicia is I don't even know what the fuck is going on with her. Truth is I can't do this Kenz. One bad call and all of my friends end up dead, I can't live with that not again. But Chris intrested me with this responsibility." The burning flame in his eyes intensifies with every word that escapes his mouth.

"T-that doesn't mean you have to do it alone, you don't have to do it alone. Everyone of us would give our lives for this. We would die for our dream to fix the world and get rid of all this hatred and pain. You're not the only one fighting for that!" Kenz replies with fury. "Takoda, Energon, Brittany even Jonathon and Kyle, every single one of us are here to fight and fo-follow you anywhere. For Christ sake just let us help you, stop freezing us out and keeping secrets from us! Your friends dead except it and stop whining, or stay home. Listen DJ we need you to lead you're the only one of us who can, so as a friend I'm begging you please do this for me." She shouts with passion.

"Your doing the stutter again Kenz." He moves closer to her and places his hand on her hip, with a gentle voice.

"No stop I'm made at you." She starts with a shout then her voice goes soft and quiet as they lock eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kenz, I had no idea." He begins with his anger subsided. "Chris is dead it can't be helped but I can't afford to be sad about it, we have more important things to do than mourn. But it doesn't change the pain I'm feeling, I can only suck it up and face it for now, like I said there are more important matters that need our full attention."

"Oh my God kiss her already you dumbass!" Magnus shouts from behind his head poking through one of his portals. Makenna and DJ turn around embarrassed they find their friends and students poking their heads around the corner.

"Not the time." Just as the two are about to lock lips Brittany abruptly breaks them apart. Brittany rushes to the dashboard and pulls up the local news station.

"These...these things are unnatural and dangerous to our society as a whole; and I'm not just talking about the Dangerbeast that are rampaging through the streets the Alphas themselves are also a problem." A older looking man explains in a spastic but genuine tone. The news station is interviewing a local senator for one of their segments.

"That's Senator Maxwell for you, bigoted and loud mouthed as always." DJ expresses with disdain.

"He's the leading voice of anti-alpha hate speech. God even his face makes you want to punch him." Brittany grunts.

"You're being very uncharacteristically aggressive." DJ comments.

"Can you blame her." Makenna adds.

"The Guardian Force hasn't been as active as they have been in the past few months, what are they up to. I highly doubt they have more important things to do than protecting the people. They have an unknown amount of Alpha soldiers at their disposal."

"But isn't it a proven fact that the infinium bomb affects children and teenagers far more than adults. You're talking about an army of child soldiers."

"Yes I am the army doesn't have to be massive, even about 20 to 30 organized Alphas could undoubtedly destabilize a government. We've seen six of them take on an entire invasion force, now there are countless numbers of them and Dangerbeast... we have a problem. I'm scared for the future these Alphas could take out an entire family in the blink of an eye, children and all." The Senator finishes.

"The pompous asshole!" Brittany shouts.

"Like an even more horrible Gordon Ramsey."

"I was thinking more reporter Mike Pence."

"More ridiculous Ron Burgundy."

"Or a tamer version of DJ." Ethan jokes. DJ glares over to his right, and Ethans

laughter quickly ceases.

"I'll can kill you you know."

"I'd like to see you try."

"So would I actually." Magnus finishes.

"But he isn't wrong though. We need to get out in front of this soon." DJ adds "But we got the F.D.A.T. to take care of. They are gonna make their move soon we need to be ready. Ethan." He calls out.

"Yeah"

"I notice that you can't really control your lightning ability, I think we know someone who can help with that." DJ explains with an evil grin.

"No, no whenever you smile like that you're up to something!" Ethan exclaims. DJ turns to Magnus who returns the same devilish smile.

"No, not you too well shit."

Meanwhile at the F.D.A.T. Headquarters, Director Beatty faces his agents lined up in front of him.

"All right you all know the mission, punish those damn Guardians. Now scatter!" The agents quickly disappear going their own ways.

"Director, I'm concerned about the direction your taking the department. So I've chosen resign. Consider this my formal resignation." One of his assistants states as he quakes in fear.

"That's alright Samantha that's alright, and I understand your concern." Beatty addresses he turns his back and rummages through his desk.

"Oh really thank you so much Director. I guess I'll use the time off with my two little boys. Every since their father left it's just been me and them." She spouts out with joy.

"That's great Samantha but unfortunately…" Beatty turns and shoots the single mother in the head killing her instantly. "...no one leaves the department unless it's in a bodybag." He finishes with a cold tone.

"Well Beatty didn't know you had it in you." A familiar voice taunts in the shadows.

"Senator just do your part and I'll do mine." Beatty rudely states. Out steps Senator Maxwell and the two share twin sly grins.

The End: Next Chapter, I Wouldn't Trade it for Life.

Authors notes:

Okay sorry for the wait video games are addicting. I've been trying to string a plot along in this one. This chapter does a lot of setting the world around them and the current state of their world. While pushing characters down a path or two getting them where they need to be, maybe a little too fast. The Makenna and DJ relationship will get more fleshed out and finally wrap up that plot line.

Yeah so the next chapter will delve into Ethans motivation and add depth to his character. Still thinking of which story to pick up along side that one we got the Young Guardians mission, but the Centurions haven't been featured in awhile so idfk. Eh we'll see how it goes. Oh I'm bringing back a character from a few chapters ago.


	13. The Return of the Elementor

Alright let's do this. These next few chapters will feature more character development but also move to forward the plot. As well as dealing with their motivations and backstory a bit. Most of the villains will get their time to shine others will share a chapter or two with other characters. Queue the theme song!

The sun rises in scattered reds and purples a single Guardian Jet breaches the dense fluffy cloud cover. Archer sits in the cockpit soon arriving at his destination.

An unfamiliar Island drifts upon the sea of white. Overgrown with thick forestation and rampant wildlife encroaching into the brittle ruins.

Archer lands his aircraft on a chiseled plain of rock on top of a high rising tower. As he makes his way into the ancient tower a fist made of granite crashes through the floor, sending Archer back towards his ship. With a series of backwards handsprings he regains his balance and takes a fighting stance.

"Come out here and fight me!" Archer shouts. He spots a flash to his left then a blazing flame ignites from the shadows.

"Fuck, not what I meant." Archer blast an arrow from his bow that releases a gush of water dispersing the raging flame into a puddle on the stone engraved flooring of the great temple.

Finally directly confronting Archer a strangely familiar cloaked figure races toward him. Trading fast blows a left, then a right elbow, this continues for awhile longer. Though Archer blocks many of the attacks, but too many connect brutally striking his body. He can't keep up no matter how skilled he may be. His opponent's fighting style is too quick, too methodical, too powerful. All of a sudden the cloaked figure dashes back and with a flash of quick hand signs a streak of lightning screeches straight for Archer. There's no doubt about it that strike is intent on killing him; piercing his heart with racing lightning.

Archer takes a deep breath then exhales and with a push he is able to absorb the electric current into his body then redirects the lightning into the sky. A sharp pain clenches his heart with the unbearable stress on his body he collapses onto his knees exhausted. The mysterious figure unmask revealing it to be Elementor.

"Oh so it's you, huh." Elementor states with a grin. Disdain for Ethan soon appears while a scowl crosses his face.

"Yup it's me, just having a mild heart attack nothing major. My name's Ethan they call me Archer; I don't think we exchanged names while you were kicking my ass. Twice." Archer squeeks out while clutching his heart. Elementor reaches out to lift up Archer.

"Sorry about that the name's Tanner, DJ calls me the Elementor. Apparently he sent you here to master your lightning abilities.

The two start down a rigid corridor, filled with the sensation of an astonished history, a bizarre crisp chill that makes the hair on the back of your neck raise to attention, dozens of previous generations of history, the joy of the children, the brutal tolls of many wars and times of bloodshed. A upfront stench of incense penetrate your nose as you fumble down the bowels of the catacombs rampant with the stench of mildew. The essence of an unimaginable number of souls overstuff the isolated temple. The hallway obviously empty except for our two estranged heroes; although there is a lingering feeling like a pair of a million eyes staring down upon you watching your each and every move.

Archer uneasily replies to question posed. "Yeah I've recently discovered them it kinda popped out of nowhere. DJ thinks it's something called a secondary mutation, a dormant mutated gene from the infinium a few of us have started experiencing them, on the other hand he doesn't know whether it was from the Infinium bomb, or the stuff he initially infused us with." Ethan starts up.

Flashback: Telepath stands at a holographic computer in one examination rooms on the Island. Sitting on the examination bed is Stick, who has recently returned from the incident involving Shrink.

"Amazing! Stick your body has manifested several abilities since I've first examined you. First I thought you were restricted to amphibious traits, but now you've bursted out of that restriction. There are no known amphibious creatures who possess bioluminescence on your level or energy you Ethan" Telepath gestures to the doorway where Archer is listening in. "Now Stick, I'll run some test and see if I can make sense of all of this."

End Flashback

"He actually completed that little experiment, amazing! He went on for years about the damned thing. Anyway back to your powers, can you tell me how they manifested." Tanner asks. The pair turn down a dark corridor with charred streaks across the walls, several scattered pools of stagnant water plague the course ground, though some are a few shades darker. "Blood." Archer thought to himself. So caught up in his own mind he almost forgets to answer Elementor's question. "This is where they mustve rushed off to that day huh." He thinks.

"We were on a mission, it was just me Assassin and Tech, it was an infiltration based mission gathering intel on a small clan of Gors, that managed to escape. We were surrounded, the leftover Gors got caught up in the Infinum Bomb they were more powerful than we expected. This was a bit before we had all of our new recruits.

Flashack

Assassin is slung over Tech's shoulder unconscious, and blood seeping out of her helmet.

"Come on find us away out of this Tech!" Archer shouts, his voice shrouded in anxiety, while his mind is overcome with sense of panic. They both begin to rapidly pace around the small space, pupils dilated, and their hands shaking uncontrollably. His quiver now empty he used his final arrow to seal the three of them away from the mutated Gors. That was ten minutes ago and the situation has only become more dangerous, the rusted metal bars visible weakening with every passing moment.

"We would be out of here already if you didn't shut us in here!" Tech violently retorts.

"We were surrounded out there, and Assassin is still out we wouldn't make with the little energy we have left." Archer gestures to the metal grate now overflowing with distorted, Gors of every disfigurement and size. Some foaming at the mouth rabid with rage, others simply yearn for a taste of something other than oversized grotesque sewer rats and cockroaches.

Their pointed grimy teeth savagely slowly but surely saw through the rusting steel. Their saliva oozing down the gaping mouths. Their black and yellow nails imbedded into the grey lengthy fingers, desperately clawing their way into the room securing the Guardians.

Archer reaches into a pouch on the left side of his belt, and pulls twin kunai knives out into a backhand grip. He prepares to take them all on head first, his heart still pulsing with adrenaline, his pupils dilated palms sweaty.

"How many do you think are out there?" Archer ask the cyborg.

"I analyzed them earlier there's at least 50." Tech blankly replies.

"Welp, it was fun while it lasted." The metal grate burst open and a flood of Gors fill the tight room. Archer's hands all of a sudden sparks with an electrifying blue-white light, that extends and infuses into his dual kunai. Ignoring his body's response to the overwhelming number of claws and blood red eyes,Archer leaps into the grotesque heap of Gors with a raging shout of fear.

One wild slash after another, in a primitive uncontrolled wave of emotion Archer continuously mows down Gor after Gor. He then notices sparks of light shooting of his kunai, in the split second he's distracted both kunai are stripped away from his palms and receives multiple slashes on his forearms along with his hands.

"Ethan get back!" Tech desperately shouts.

This doesn't stop Archer his arms and suit now tattered, bloodied continues his onslaught relentlessly with sparks of lighting striking the Gors. A light bulb goes off in his head.

"Tech I have an idea!" He takes a long pause. "It's stupid, kinda dangerous, probably will kill us both, and has very little chance of it working out, you in?"

"Huh, sounds like one of your plans what the hell lets do it."

"Get your plasma cannon ready!" Archer shouts, on his partner's order Tech transforms his left arm with a clank of metal his plasma cannons ready.

Archer lets out a smirk with a push off the pile of corpses and growling enemies he performs a flying backflip as the horde races towards the Guardians, Archer lands behind Tech with his electrified hand resting on Tech's shoulder. The two let out a furious desperate shout, Archer uses his new found ability to charge up the cyborg. Now fully charged and the horde inches away from mauling their organs out Tech releases a single blue flamed plasma ball the horde suddenly becomes motionless.

End Flashback

"That was dramatic." Elementor plainly remarks, our two heroes enter a large chamber within the catacombs of the great temple. The scent of burning wax infest the dim lit room, several rows of candles line the edge of the dome shaped chamber, providing the space with its only light source. In the center rest a circular carving on to the cave flooring.

"My people call this the meditation room, we use this for the younger Benders to learn how to control their energy. I noticed outside when you redirected my lightning style you immediately collapsed, pitiful. From what I was told by DJ you have amazing endurance imagine how confused I was when you barely managed to pull of a simple redirection." Archer simply scows in response to the rudeness of the elite bender, Elementor takes special notice.

"Anyway simply sit in the circle and concentrate your energy into your hands; you can manage that can't you."

"He's worst than Magnus how'd DJ and Chris ever put up with them." Archer rants to himself. "Yeah sounds easy enough." They both sit crossed legged in front of each other, Archer with a face of discontent and Elementor with an unimpressed eye roll.

Archer closes his eyes and slows his breathing concentrating his hardest on the task at hand.

"Just feel it. Just feel it and then release it from your hands."

"Really hard to concentrate with you rambling."

"Hmm, an elite bender should be able to do this easy, in a moments notice."

Their equally hot headed tempers flare up. A spark of white blue lightning takes shape in Archers palms; while in response a warm bright flame forms in Elementor's. The two stare down one another neither dare even to blink,not wanting the other to get the upper hand. Elementor lets out a sly nonchalant smirk. "He wouldn't." Tanner reassures himself.

"Now I want you to shrink the size of that by half!" Elementor demands, Archer simply follows along and ponders his next move. But instead of only shrinking it Archer accidentally disperse the ball of condensed electricity.

"Fuck!"

"Pitiful even a child could do that. You do realize what you just did contradicts your entire mutation right."

"What are you a professional asshole or something. Alright get off my back let me try again." A large spark slowly diminishes into a smaller portion of the lightning first produced. "Look at that what do you know."

"Finally now increase its size by three times." Elementor's fireball increases exactly three times its current size. "Like this."

"Could you stop with the insults dude I got this thing down." Archer's condensed ball of lightning suddenly jumps to a ginormous scale.

"Wrong again. You're putting too much energy into it, more than you need. I'm trying to teach you how to control and preserve your energy."

"I know, I know, it's just tough I only ever really use two attacks. Basically just charging my arrow and a massive lightning blast."

"Alright next we are going to create multiple spheres of element each increasing in size by half from the one before it, got it."

"Yeah I think so." Archer creates a small lightning ball and gently places it on the ground, the next one comes out almost perfectly, he continues creating orbs of lightning each one coming out more disfigured and deformed than the last.

"Uh, this is embarrassing to watch. Here I think this may help, usually a bender wouldn't need this technique for such a simple task; but you really could use the help. So when we first fought on your island I used various hand signs. These hand signs are designed to help maintain the balance of energy you release and where you release it to. The higher tier of a bender you become the less you'll have to rely on this adolescent technique, alright since you can only use lightning style I'll only use lightning hand signs. Like this." Elementor pauses briefly to form a familiar starting hand sign.

"Lightning style; Lightning Dragon!" With blinding speed Elementor contorts and weaves the intricate hand symbols producing a mass Earth shaking dragon made up of screeching electricity, taking over the rooms previous dim low level yellow lighting now filled with a warm bright white blue source.

Completely still Archer stands there in awe of the powerful display of elemental prowess unable to even blink out of fear of missing a single moment of the murderous lightning dragon. As quickly as it emerged the light source speedily disperses into minuscule specks of illumination.

"Alright I'm going to leave you here for awhile when come I come back I hope you haven't blown yourself up or something." Elementor rudely exist the chamber to leaves Archer to his own devices.

"Wait! Where's the bathroom, this isn't joke I really gotta go!" He receives no answer. "Fine I'll just pee on this bald guys statue!"

"I swear on my almighty ancestors if you defile great grandfathers statue, I'll roast you alive!" Elementor shouts throughout the temple as the brittle hideout begins to violently shake.

"Oh jeez."

About six hours later Elementor returns only to find fourteen small rotating spheres of condensed lightning. His face begins to redden with frustration over the underwhelming display of power.

"You unteachable pitiful excuse for a bender, fourteen that's it, fourteen, it's been six hours! How the hell are you a Guardian! The pure stupidity it must have taken to create such a steaming pile of shit." Archer returns to his feet in a wild rage.

"Fuck of you arrogant you schmuck! I don't need this, I didn't even want to come here. I only need you to teach me how to control my powers not belittle me at every corner!" Archer heavily shoves Elementor to the side.

"Do it again this time make sure it's perfect!" Elementor shouts back with a thundering voice that echoes throughout the empty catacombs.

"Fuck this i'm out of here. You're literally the worst teacher ever. I came here for help not to be shouted at, I can get that shit back home."

"So that's it you're going to quit, and waste the extraordinary gift you've been given!"

"No i'm not going to waste it, but you won't be my teacher." Archer falls back into his nonchalant and sarcastic attitude. He readily prepares for his departure.

"You know that's funny, because I am the only living bender in the entire world that would be willing to teach an outsider! All the other islands are as rare as our own scattered and hidden throughout the world!" Archer sharply stops in his haste. "In fact my people are buried under this mountain. Right now your trampling over thousands of my ancestors…" He briefly pauses as he struggles to finish his sentence. "... my brothers and sisters."

"Well then I guess I will just have to waste it then." He concludes he pauses again as if to speak perhaps a halfcocked expression of pity, another snide remark; though ultimately he dares not utter a word and continues his path towards the exit.

"Yeah whatever make sure you get out traditionally the island is supposed to be closed to outsiders. If you stay too long you will be treated as a threat to this temple."

"Why did he even send me up to this goddamn place." Enraged he whispers to himself.

Meanwhile; Assassin creeps into the shadows of the late night F.D.A.T. compound. The slow hum of a copy machine flows into partially empty office spaces. The tired dreary atmosphere of overworked middle men surrounds the government office. Several after hours workers sluggishly complete the overflow of paperwork on hundreds of alphas.

With her footsteps silent not even the slightest sound peaks from the ground she walks on, Assassin is easily able to avoid any guards and their several advanced security systems.

The atmosphere sharply changes as a wild alarm sounds threw the compound. Several entrances become sealed off with metal plates savagely slam onto the hard tiles. An ominous red light blankets the entire building.

"Who set off the alarm? No one would know i'm here. Unless.. someone else is here." She concludes. Rapid footsteps are heard clanking down the corridor Assassin quickly dashes back into the shadows as four armed guards dart past her; she then continues throughout the base unnoticed while the base personnel frantically search for the other intruder.

"Everyone seems to be rushing to the west wing where the tripwire was. What idiot could have possible tripped it?"

End Chapter:

Author's Notes:

A Lot of things have changed, characters have become more developed, some plot points have been alternated to enhance the emotional attachments to characters and their relationship s to one another, such as developing the friendship of DJ and Chris enough to where DJ's depressive state is more justified. Also the overall feel and spectacle of the book has been adjusted for the better.


End file.
